Marlene's Q&A Show
by GreenShai
Summary: Ok, I know. The title sucks. This is mainly about Fey  OC  asking Marlene questions about stuff that happened to her. You can also appear in this show as a guest star, but please write something like a script or whatever... :  Ok, here goes nothing. :D
1. Chapter 1

One beautiful summer day, Fey and Marlene are sitting in Marlene's Habitat, sunning themselves.  
>Fey picked a daisy and started to make a daisy chain. Thinking, she said, "So, Marlene, I thought of this great idea, but I need your help."<br>Marlene closed her eyes. "Depends."  
>"I was thinking how really we know, like, nothing about you from the episodes. I know I always admire how you decorated your cave and how you're a girly, tomboy, independant type of girl. Unique. I betcha lots of girls would love to know more about you."<br>"And your idea is?"  
>"We could have a Q§A show and we could also have other girls to come and be star guests... But only for girls, and no penguins whatsoever!" Fey answered.<br>Marlene thought about it. The penguins were busy doing some secret mission again, anyway, Julien was still in his beauty sleep, and except for Fey, there was no one else to talk to. This could be fun.  
>"Alright, " she agreed.<br>"Awesome," Fey said and jumped to her feet. "Let's start!"  
>"Now?"<br>"Sure, why not, you lazy thing!"  
>"Can we do it here then? I don't want to stand up."<br>Sighing, Fey went inside and came out again with a few untensils, such as pen and paper, a small camera, and other things.  
>Fey: Uh, hi, Marlene.<br>Marlene: Hey. :)  
>Fey: So, what's up?<br>Marlene: Nothing much. Just I'm in some physcopath's show where no boys are allowed, which really sucks, and worst of all, I'm stuck with you, and well, I think that's more than you wanted to know, right?  
>Fey: Defnitely too much info. :D Ok, so we actually don't know that much about you, because we only see you sometimes in the episodes. I bet the girl's have noticed your love for art and decoration, your free spirit, and your romantic, but matter-of-fact approach to life. How would you describe yourself?<br>Marlene: Hmmm, defnitely creative. I love arts. I often paint pictures, and if I don't have anything to paint on, I paint on my wall in the cave. :) I also love playing the spanish guitar, although animals have complained about the noise. But, whatever! I mean, I'm not bad and probably the only animal in the zoo that plays an instrument.  
>Fey: Leonard plays some type of bag pipe, and I play the keyboardpiano.  
>Marlene: Ok, apart from you guys. :)<br>Fey: Tell me some about your love of art.  
>Marlene: Art is something I can express my emotions in. Sometimes I'm really angry at Skipper and then I get this top secret picture out from underneath my pillow and look at it.<br>Fey: Oh, what's on it?  
>Marlene: (giggles.) Skipper, when he thought he was a girl.<br>Fey: No way!  
>Marlene: Yeah, he even wore a bow and everything.<br>Fey: Lol!  
>Marlene: He thought girls can't do anything and so gave up the team, Kung Fu, his life...<br>Fey: I can imagine that. Skipper's so extreme... pssshhh. :)  
>Marlene: Yeah. And even as a girl, he could have lead the team.<br>Fey: Totally. Ok, so let's see. I'm thinking of a question some people are burning to know.  
>Marlene: That doesn't sound too good.<br>Fey: Is there anything going on between Skipper and you?  
>Marlene: Classified.<br>Fey: -.-  
>Marlene: Ok, just give me some time to think over that question.<br>Fey: Ok, so you'll answer it, like the next time?  
>Marlene: Maybe.<br>Fey: Alright, have you had any boyfriends yet?  
>Marlene: Duh. In my old aquarium, let's see, maybe 3.<br>Fey: Wow. Quite a heartbreaker... ;)  
>Marlene: Fey!<br>Fey: Just kidding... you never told me about your boy friends.  
>Marlene: I know. Let's just say, the first one was extremely a mommy's boy, the second one had anger management problems, and the third one was a hyper, hyper, hyper geek.<br>Fey: The hyper geek combination doesn't sound too good. :/  
>Marlene: It was a nightmare. He was always bouncing around. He knew the first 437 Pie numbers. And, he wore braces.<br>Fey: (whispering.) Oh, the horror!  
>Marlene: Do you have any other questions, or... you know, can I go now?<br>Fey: Hmmm, let's see. Nope. I'm going to call it quits for today.

Comment: Read and review, you could be a star guest in this show... but, this is my first time writing something like this, and if no one reviews in a week, I'll take Julien. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Fey: Omygosh, Marlene, we've actually got an reviewer! :DDDD  
>Marlene: Darn it. I was hoping for no one to read this.<br>Fey: Then we would have had to use Julien. (points at the Lemur, who is sitting on a little stool, rubbing his chin.)  
>Julien: Which questions should I ask first? Do you love my butt, Marlene, or when will you marry me?<br>Marlene: Ummmm, ok, yay for the Reviewer... (puts hands up enthusiastically.)  
>Fey: Alright, helloooooo, Crazyone256... uh, how about we just call you Co? ;)<br>Co: (comes running in, screaming at the top of her lungs.) NO! WAFFLES! DON'T KILL THE WAFFLES!  
>Marlene: Uh oh, this doesn't sound too good.<br>Julien: (steps up to Co.) Whad about de King? (slaps his booty.)  
>Co: Ah, who cares about you? (kicks Julien away.)<br>Fey: Hi Co! :D  
>So, is there anything you wanna ask Marlene?<br>Marlene: (small voice, scared.) Please don't.  
>Co: Just a quick question. What is going on between you and Skipper?<br>Marlene: -.- Classified.  
>Co: Plus don't lie, I had a spy bug on you the WHOLE time. (smiles evily.)<br>Marlene: o.O  
>Fey: Ok, confess.<br>Marlene: Wha-why-how-... ok, ok, ok. (purses lips angrily together.) There's gossip going around that a certain otter and a certain penguin-  
>Fey: Who, Private? (teasing.)<br>Marlene: No... -.- Skippy... I mean, Skipper... anyway, that these certain animals might have been, and I said, might have been meeting together secretly... no, wait, Fey can't hear this.  
>Co: Ok! (holds Fey's ears, so that she can't hear anything...) Go on...<br>Marlene: (whispers something to Co, which takes like 5 min.) Done.  
>Co: Woooo-ooo-ooo-ow! (takes hands of ears...)<br>Fey: Well, that was unfair! Am I not your friend and confident, Marlene?  
>Marlene: Yeah... but you have a weakness for a certain animal, which has connections to Skippy... uh, Skipper, who, if he knew that you knew that I knew that he knows-<br>Fey: -.- Let's move on to the next question. Co, wanna tell us something about you?  
>Co: I am a hyper, near insane girl who likes waffles!<br>Erik: You really, really REALLY don't want to get her hyper.  
>Fey and Marlene: (jump up, when Erik appears from nowhere...)<br>Marlene: Who are you?  
>Co: Oh, that's Erik... NO HE IS NOT A PENGUIN.<br>Fey: But a guy.  
>Co: Yeah, you could say it like that...<br>Fey: No guys allowed.  
>Erik: I'm here to keep her sane.<br>Fey: Doesn't count.  
>Erik: What about him? (points at Julien, still wondering what question to ask Marlene first?)<br>Fey: He doesn't count as a male being, duh.  
>Marlene: Ok, no fights in my habitat. Erik can stay. Co, what's your next question?<br>Co: What are your thoughts on Blowhole?  
>Marlene: Uh...<br>Co: Though you got to admit, he sings WELL!  
>Marlene: Oh, that guy. Like, totally!<br>Fey: Blowhole? When did he sing?  
>Marlene: You were gone... sorry. :)<br>Fey: Damn!  
>Marlene: He was singing, in fact, we all were singing.<br>Fey: (to herself) Suddenly I'm glad to have been gone.  
>Marlene: Before I didn't believe in him, but then suddenly this monstrous, suprisingly pleasant-looking Dolphin on a stroller appeared and started singing to a weird big Ipod... all I was thinking of was What the Heck is that?<br>Co: Ok... that's cheesy.  
>Marlene: Why are you asking anyway?<br>Erik: Go on Devenart, type in Blowhole or something like that and look for some human pitchers. When you see one with hair, click it. If it is good for her, she shall drool.  
>Co: WILL NOT!<br>Erik: HAHA! Well I shall leave you girls for now.  
>Fey: Finally... -.- Good Riddance, too.<br>Co: ...AH! I have to go real quick! I need to grab POPCORN! Will be right back!  
>Marlene: There they go... :)<br>Fey: Well, that's sad.  
>Marlene: Are we done now?<br>Fey: Well, there were two more questions I was thinking of...  
>Marlene: OK?<br>Julien: (jumps in) MARLENE, WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT MY SEXY BOOTY?  
>Fey: Yeah, I was wondering about that, too.<br>Marlene: (groans.) Oh please...  
>Fey and Julien: Well?<br>Julien: I know that you have being looking at the booty for a longish time now, Marlene...  
>Marlene: Ugh. Julien! Your "booty" is a little too much in my face!<br>Julien: Sniff. That hurt. You mean, you mean, it's too fat?  
>Marlene: Sometimes it does look that way! (angry.)<br>Julien: You are saying that I'm fat?  
>Marlene: What? No!<br>Julien: Yes, you are, stupid otter. I am... I am FAT! (starts to cry.)  
>Fey: (hands him a tissue.) See, now why he doesn't count as a male being?<br>Marlene: Ok, well... I'm sorry, Juliet.  
>Julien: Sniff. Da kingly King will notaccept your measly sorry-sayings, silly Otter! (runs off.)<br>Fey: Oh, darn it. I'll have to be nice today to him for that... :(  
>Marlene: Fey, don't let your emotions carry you away... he deserved it.<br>Fey: :(  
>Marlene: -.-<br>Julien: (appears out of thin air.) I'm back!  
>Fey: JULIEN, GO AWAY OR I SHALL CALL YOU FAT, TOO!<br>Julien: You can not make me mad, Orange Panda.  
>Fey: -.- I repent of my emtions...<br>Julien: Marlene, when will you marry me?  
>Marlene: Never.<br>Julien: HOW CAN YOU BE BEING SAYING THAT? YOU HAVE HURTED THE KING! :'(  
>Fey: Ok... this is a little too... Marlene, what do you say we close this Q§A for today and all go to bed?<br>Marlene: Sounds good. We could watch a movie or something.  
>Fey: Awesome.<p>

The girls leave into Marlene's cave... (in case, I haven't mentioned it on my profile... Fey lives with Marlene for a while.)  
>Co returns with a bag of popcorn, looks around, and shrugs.<br>"Hello? Anyone here?"  
>"I am being here, da King," Julien said, still sitting on the ground.<br>Co rolled her eyes. "You don't count and no one cares about you!"  
>"Am I fat?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Oh."<br>"Ok, goodbye." says Co and leaves, trailing popcorn all over the ground.

Note: Awesome, thanks for reviewing, ... :D  
>Again, Read and Review!<br>Or next time, Skipper will be the next star guest... if no one writes in a week. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Fey: And welcome back again to Marlene's Q§A show... :D  
>Marlene: Do we have an reviewer?<br>Fey: Yup!  
>Marlene: Darn it.<br>Fey: Skippy... :D  
>Marlene: No! Anyway, who is the guest star this time?<br>Co: BACK WITH THE POPCORN! Oh, Skipper followed me here because he thought i was a spy. ^_^  
>Fey: The one and only... ^^<br>Marlene: (to Skipper) You... you... you followed her?  
>Skipper: She looks suspicous and it's my duty.<br>Fey: Duty to whom, actually?  
>Skipper: Classified.<br>Fey: Figures... -.-  
>Erik: *Run's to corner* The phangirl...the phangirls...<br>Fey: Oh no, Co, did you have to bring him, too?  
>Co: Uh...He is from Fanfiction as well, so yea, OH it is really spelled PHANgirls. For Phantom of the Opera.<br>Skipper: (shrugs.) I told you she looks suspicious.  
>Fey: Look, Erika, no guys allowed here, understood?<br>Erik: What about him?  
>Skipper: What about me? Want trouble?<br>Erik: No...  
>Skipper: Then shut up. Fey, I order you to proceed. (crosses arms and winks at Marlene.)<br>Fey: Marlene, Marlene, good news for you.  
>Marlene: Uh-uh... what is it?<br>Fey: We have another reviewer, ML99.8... but she'll be-  
>A scream makes them all jump into the air. The group turns around to see Co, who's holding chocolate in her hand.<br>Co: *GASP* CHOCOLATE! *Punces on chocolate and turn into her true form, A princess WarCat.  
>Skipper: Holy Mother Makarell! What the deuce?<br>Marlene: She's a little... you have to, you know, get used to her a little bit. No offense.  
>Co: *Purring*<br>Skipper: Very suspicious, very susicious...  
>Erik: ...0_0...Uh...<br>Fey: Let's kinda rescue the situation here... any questions, anyone?  
>Julien: (from his habitat.) Will you marry me, Marlene?<br>Marlene: No... -.-  
>Erik: Uh, Co?<br>Co: ?...OH...*Turns back to normal* Sorry about that. ^_^ Marlene...Why is Julien into you, while you are so into Skipper?  
>Fey: I'm getting Julien.<br>Skipper: What? Who spilled that?  
>Marlene: She had secret cameras installed everywhere.<br>Skipper: That's it. (drags Co off to Headquarters.)  
>Marlene: There they go...<br>Fey: (comes back with Julien.) Uhm... where's Co?  
>Marlene: ...<br>Erik: ...  
>Julien: ...<br>Fey: ...?  
>Julien: Where's the Skippy penguin?<br>Marlene: What's with Skippy, everyone?  
>(Skipper and Co come back. Co looks slightly dazed, as if she can't remember anything...)<br>Fey: Uh... yeah... SKIPPER!  
>Skipper: Yes?<br>Marlene: What did you do to her?  
>Skipper: Classified, doll. (winks at her.)<br>Marlene: (Slaps him.) Not the time, not the place.  
>Skipper: (rubs his cheek.) Fine. (pouting.)<br>Fey: Oh, look, now Skipper is sad... :(  
>Marlene: (whispers) Too emotional, Fey...<br>Fey: I can't help it. :'(  
>Julien: Uhm... am I fat?<br>Erik: *Sigh and grab Julien and throw him out into the kangaroo habitat.*  
>Fey: Ok, Marlene, let's answer the question... Why is Julien so into you while you are so into Skipper? End of Quote?<br>Marlene: Basically, it's because I'm a girl...  
>Skipper: Yes, what if you were a boy? Would that change everything? Would that change the world for me? For the good or the bad? Would it-?<br>Marlene: -.-  
>Skipper: Ok, so now I just sound like Kowalski. Darn it.<br>Julien: (comes back.) Hello, my faithful and admiring followers. Have you missed de King?  
>Silence.<br>Julien: I guess not?  
>Silence.<br>Skipper: (starts humming to himself.)  
>Fey: Hey... you know, it's high time ML99.8 is here...<br>Skipper: That's right, soldier. I need to talk to her, these last 3 numbers sound highly suspicous... just like an international agent... you know, like Agent 007?  
>Silence.<br>Suddenly, the group hears a crashing sound. They turn around to see...  
>ml99.8: hello wazzzzuuuppppp?<br>Julien: You may bow down now.  
>Skipper: Who do you work for? Denmark?<br>Fey: Hey... you're here for the show?  
>ml99.8: Yeah...<br>Fey: Ok, then never mind Skipper, Julien, Co, Erik, uh... just me and Marlene... I guess  
>ml99.8: Ok, :D So, Marlene, how do you feel about Julien?<br>Jakie: (runs in and lands on Julien, hugging his neck.) JULIEN IS MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!  
>ml99.8: we are just asking how she feels...<br>Jakie: TOO FIRETRUCKING BAD!  
>ml99.8: ugh really Jakie before you scare her just go hang out with Julien<br>Fey: Too late... (points at Marlene, hugging herself with big scared eyes.)  
>*Jakie runs off, dragging Julien behind her. Julien is giving the victory sign and trying to whistle a victory song... but you know, how he whistles...*<br>ml99.8: Now that she's gone... list all the lemurs and penguins in the order of their awesomenessss.  
>Marlene: Ok...<br>Skipper: Say the right thing, doll...  
>Marlene: Skipper, 1.<br>Skipper: Yes.  
>Marlene: Rico, 2.<br>Skipper: Yes.  
>Marlene: Private, 3.<br>Skipper: Yes.  
>Marlene: Maurice, 4.<br>Skipper: ... ok...  
>Marlene: Mort, 5.<br>Skipper: Uh, you're missing someone...  
>Marlene: Julien, 6.<br>Skipper: Wrong!  
>Marlene: Finally, Kowalski, 6.<br>Skipper: Wrong, wrong.  
>Marlene: Kowalski talks too much about Science... :  
>Fey: :(<br>Marlene: Really, everyone is special. I love talking with Maurice, even though he's at the end... we often have long morning talks before anyone is up... except you guys of course. He's so nicely uninsane. Or Mort, he's cute, Private, he's unique. Rico, fun, Kowalski, smart, Julien, annoying and charming, you, Skipper, bossy, conceited, and so on, but...  
>Fey: Say it.<br>Marlene: awesome. :)  
>Fey: No, like, you know, the three words... the I and you and the love inbetween?<br>Marlene: Don't know what you're talking about.  
>Fey: -.-<br>Skipper: Fey, you're next on my list for inspecting...  
>Fey: Ok, just wait after the show is done.<br>ml99.8: It's ok, Skippy. Just do it now. I am going to disappear and go find a lighter.  
>Erik: And I have to kill a Fop.<br>Co: DIE FOP DIE MWHAHAHAHAHA! *Falls on floor laughing.* DIE FOP!  
>Erik: He tried to kill me!<br>ml99.8: Co, you wanna come find a lighter?  
>Bob: DON'T LET HER GET THE LIGHTER!<br>ml99.8: I AM MUSICLUVER99.8 LORD OF DA FLAMEZ!  
>Bob: wait... imma dude... shouldn't I be kicked out...?<br>Fey: You betcha!  
>ml99.8: But without you I'm stoopid...er. DON'T LEAVE BOB!<br>Marlene: Hey, I was thinking if the girls here wanna sleep over at my habitat? It'd be so fun!  
>Co: *Eating popcorn* Sleep over? I have no wear to stay for now.<br>Fey: Do I look like I'm wearing something? Sadly... (is embarrassed, cuz, you know, actually Fey is a human girl... but has been turned into a Red Panda? Yes, people, read my profile... )  
>Co: Well, I am going to nap. *Goes into a corner of Marlenes cave and turn into her cat form and falls asleep.*<br>Erik: *Pets her head* Don't tough her too long, or you want to sleep on her fur.  
>Fey: That's... a little sick... Erik, do you, you know, feel anything for her? In a romantic kind of way?<br>* Erik stops petting and leaves*  
>Fey: Hello? I was talking to you?<br>Marlene: Where has ml99.8 gone?  
>Fey: Dunno, but it's really getting late.<br>Co-zzzzz...mew...zzzz  
>Marlene: Ok, help me get the cat farther into the cave...<br>Fey: (giggles) What if that street cat comes in? LOL! Let's see what was his name?  
>Marlene: Uh... Moon Cat or so...<br>Skipper: Hmmm, Moon Cat... that reminds me. Show's over!  
>Fey: What?<br>Skipper: Show's over, you're coming with me, Fey, Kowalski has some interesting new machines to try out... on you.  
>Fey: No, thank you.<br>Skipper: That's an order-  
>Marlene and Fey: GET OUT!<br>Skipper leaves...  
>Marlene and Fey go inside the cave. Later, ml99.8 comes into the cave, too... with no lighters... :(<p>

Everything is quiet. Everything? Not quite...

"Mort, are you hugging de feet? Mort? Wake up! Oh, hello, Jakie, oh, it's you hugging my kingly feet. Would you please not be hugging them anymore?" *Growl.* "Ok, no? Ok, then keep hugging da kingly feet. Ok, good night."

Yay for the reviewers! :D Next character? You choose, please... oh, maybe that Moon Cat...


	4. Chapter 4

Fey: ...

Marlene: ...

Fey: Marlene...

Marlene: No.

Fey: Sigh.

Marlene: We can do this.

Fey: ...

Marlene: C'mon Fey...

Fey: We can do this?

Marlene: Yeah...

Fey: By hiding in a tiny sticky closet for 2 hours praying that the penguins won't find us so that we don't have to do the show?

Marlene: Yeah...

Fey: Marlene, it IS very tiny and sticky in here.

Marlene: Better than to face the outside.

Fey: Aren't you claustrophobic?

Marlene: Yes!

Fey: Then you have a choice: Either stay in here, have our fur stick up from the heat, and be scared to death, or go out confidently, stand tall and face the reviewers, Skipper, Julien, Moonkitty, etc... AND get fresh air flowing through our lungs again.

Marlene: From the way you bring it...

Fey: Yes?

Marlene: The hot, tiny, sticky closet sounds better.

Fey: -.-

Suddenly the door flings open and cool fresh air flows in. Fey takes a deep breath: "Heaven!" Until Skipper grabs Marlene and jerks her outside.

Marlene: No!

Skipper: Sorry, dollface.

Marlene: Skipper... please?

Skipper: Say hello to your reviewers!

Marlene: -.- I hate you!

Skipper: Really?

Marlene: NO!

Fey climbs out after them. "Yea, thanks for noticing me, too."

Skipper: Alrighty, Marlene, you have two reviewers!

Fey: Hey, I was supposed to say that!

Skipper: First, we have Karenkook.

Mort: She has MAGIC powers!

Julien: No, silly, only de King has de power...

Mort: OH!

Karenkook: I've decided to give this thing a go. So behold! *claps and a giant puff of smoke appears* My OC's! With their opposed crushes erased! *smoke clears and standing there is Rose, a penguin, and Lea, a black and white Asian otter* I have another one, but he's a guy, so yeah.

Marlene: Oh my gosh! Another Asian OTTER! Hi Lea! I'm Marlene.

Lea: Hi...

Marlene: So, you know we could hang out and everything, how about we go out for some snowcones later? Girl quality time, you know?

Lea: Sounds like fun!

Fey: Awww, what about about me?

Skipper: As usual, Fey, no one cares about you, anyway. And the next reviewer is-

Fey: You're a boy. -.-

Skipper: So?

Fey: So... so... you shouldn't- aww, forget it, I'm off... (walks away, angrily.) Have fun directing the show without me...

Skipper: And the second reviewer is Co! And the wimp, Erika, too...

Erik: Excuse me?

Skipper: What? It's a free country...

Marlene: Ok, so what's the first question?

Rose: Why are we here?

Marlene: Uh...

Karenkook: (to Rose) Tell ya later. (turning to Marlene.) Anyways, Julien, how come you seem to care so much about your weight in this fanfic?

Julien: Because the scale says 8kg, instead of 7! And the Marlene Otter said I was fat... D':

Rose: Okay... Would you mind if I take your "boomy box" away? Sal's been wanting one.

Lea: Rose! I thought we already got one...

Julien: Ladies, Ladies... For YOU, I would do ANYTHING...

Lea and Rose: Cool!

Julien: (does a little roar thing.)

Lea and Rose: eh... uncool...? (back away)

Co: Marlene and Skipper sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Skipper: Hello? Isn't anything private anymore?

Erik:You still remember?

Skipper: Me?

Erik: Not you. I meant Co...

Co: Dude, Kowalski stuff does not work on me. Plus when they try the 'you didn't see anything' thing on me, it still didn't work. SO they try a bunch of stuff on me.

Skipper: I should have said "You didn't hear anything." Plainly, Marlene kissed way too loud.

Marlene: SKIPPER!

Skipper: Well, it's true. And the tree WAS extremly uncomfortable.

Marlene: What just happened to "Isn't anything private anymore?"

Erik: (to Co) And you still remember?

Co:YUSH! Now, Marlene...how was your date? *Smirks evilly*

Erik: You DIDN'T!

Co: SO , I saw them at the same movie I was at.

Marlene: What movie?

Skipper: Yeah?

Co: ... you know, the one with all the blasting and so on?

Skipper: Oh, yeah, that one...

Marlene: I closed my eyes. Just felt Skipper's flipper the whole time.

Skipper: What? I didn't hold anyone's hand during the movie!

Marlene: What?

Skipper: You must have held Rico's flipper...

Marlene: Oops... So much for that. Then I suppose it wasn't you who I kissed either?

Skipper: What?

Marlene: Just kidding.

Fey returns with Private and the Mooncat.

Fey: Hi, have you missed me?

Everyone: No...

Fey: That makes 5 bucks, Private.

Private: Oh dear.

Mooncat: Hi!

Skipper: Mooncat! (tears up and runs and hugs him)

Mooncat: Hi... do you have some fish? Cuz, you know, I'm so hungry?

Skipper: Go and be our guest, oh Kitty of the Moon...

Rose: Who's Mooncat?

Lea: Hi, Mooncat!

Karenkook: Mooncat, do you get annoyed when Skippy calls you Mooncat instead of Max?

Mooncat: (whispers to Karenkook) As long as I get fish... no... they are the only friends I have.

Erik: KOWALSKI!

Co: WHERE? *Looks back and forth.*

Erik: Got you.

Co: *Turns war cat on him*

Skipper: You'll just have to get used to her. (explaining to Karenkook, Rose, and Lea.)

Karenkook: Aha...

Skipper: Personally, I believe it's this mental thing... (shrugs)

Erik: Nice kitty. *Throw Gir plushie*

Co: EEEKKK! *Turns to normal and runs after Gir plushie.*

Erik: Gir is a male robot, but trust me, he is crazy.

Fey: And ugly... and a guy. Where did this show start to go wrong?

Co: And this is a plushie! *Hugs plushie*

Marlene: At the beginning...

Fey: Ok, then I will just ask a normal question. Marlene, are you on a diet?

Quiet.

Marlene: Is that meant as an insult?

Fey: Noooo, just... you know, I've been on a diet, and I was wondering what you do, and-

(sees weird stares from around her...)

Skipper: She's perfect the way she is.

Fey: Aww, just forget it... Go on with the insaneness... -.-

Lea: I found pie!

Rose: How is that interesting?

Lea: *shrugs*

Rico: PIE?

Julien: No, it's mine!

Rico: PIE!

(start fighting... )

Private: Oh dear again!

Karenkook: Well, bye.

Fey: What, already?

Lea and Rose: Adios.

Skipper: Adios, amigas.

Marlene: Bye, Lea!

Lea: Bye, see ya later, right?

Marlene: Totally!

Skipper: They're nice.

Marlene: Yeah...

Rico: (gulps down cake) Uh-huh!

Julien: And good-looking... (does the little roar thing again.)

Fey: Please stop, Julien. It's embarrassing.

Julien: (roars.)

Marlene: Please stop, Julien. It's embarrassing.

Julien: Ok, otter. (stops.)

Erik: ...*Throw Kowalski plushie*

Co: *Runs after it*

Skipper: Where did you get that?

Erik: *Smirks evily*

Fey: Ok, that is just a little weird.

Co: Back.*Hugging both plusies*

Erik: You like Kowalski, don't you?

Fey: *gasp* What?

Co: ...You didn't see anything. *Knocks Erik out and drags him outside.*

Fey: But-but-bu-but...

Co: Oh, by the way, Skipper followed me here...again. OH, and I still remember EVERYTHING. I should of warn you guy's that War Cats are amund to most poison. OH, and tell Kowalski to make that serum right, he have to put in H2O for the right mixture.

Everyone: -.-

Co: ...What? I am good at Science and Math!

Erik: What happened? *Wobbling in*

Co: Nothing.

Erik: My head hurts *Sits down with his knees to his chest.*

Co: Lol... Why is Kowalski in here Skipper?

Skipper: He is? (turns around.) He is.

Kowalski: So that's what were you all are...

Fey: Yeah, in a all-girl show. -.-

Kowalski: Well, scientifically speaking, we all are feminin.

Skipper: Sure... especially Ringtail.

Kowalski: No seriously, guys. As you might know the chromosomes X and Y are mixed together in the mother's womb while... *cough cough* fertilization. Female beings end up with 2 Ys or YY while Males actually have one X and one Y. So, as stated before, we all have some women in all of us.

Skipper: Go slap yourself, Kowalski.

Kowalski: Ohhh, why?

Skipper: For calling me a GIRL!

Marlene: And what's so bad about that?

Skipper: Oh poor unfortunate female, you will never know the glory of being free.

Marlene: (slaps Skipper.)

Kowalski: Uh... do I still need to do the slapping on me, too?

Rico: (slaps Kowalski.)

Co: So, why are you here anyway?

Erik: Maybe for a date? *Snicker.*

Co: *Blush*

Erik: SHE BLUSHED!~! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR HER TO GET HER TO BLUSH?

ml99.8: Yes, Skipper, the numbers are my own secret code for numerous things... so I am baaack.

The penguins jump together in fighting position.

Fey: hEyy, Ml... and so on... :DDDD

Bob: imma crashin this party...

Julien: To my heart, Brother! (hugs Bob.)

ml99.8: you have to be a girl though...

Bob: well, now feel the wrath of BOBBB!

Skipper: That should be interesting.

(Bob puts on a green wig and the four penguins scream. Then they realize it's actually Bob, so Rico whistles at him.)

ml99.8: hey you stole that!

Bob: well you stole it too!

ml99.8: touchè...

Jakie: um guys?

ml99.8: I am in mid fight with a evil chicken pretending to be a girl!

Jakie: okay...

Julien: (sees Jakie) AAAAAAAAHHHHH! No (starts crying) no... not the feet, not the feet.

Jakie: Uh, I don't want your feet...

Julien: Oh... well, then, never mind...

Skipper: Ok, question, question. Marlene, Fey, Co, ml99.8, who are you in love with? Jakie is kinda obvious...

Marlene: Uh...

Fey: I'm the host here, so you can't ask me question. Ha ha!

Skipper: Yes I can...

Fey: No, you can't.

Skipper: Are you questioning orders?

Fey: Do I look like it?

Skipper: Uh... yeah, you do.

Fey: Good, cuz I am.

Skipper: Boys, we'll have to use force on these two here.

Fey: Ahhhh, wait, wait. Let's have a nice break first. Marlene and I will have to think over the question... Meet ya'll in ten minutes, alright? Everyone get a drink, popcorn, whatever, ok? Be back in 10 min.

The crowd dissolves. Kowalski, Rico, and Private go get a drink and Erik and Co join them, Skipper drags ml99.8 into the headquarters for inspection, Bob goes out to party with Julien and kick Mort. Mooncat is still gulping down fish...

Marlene and Fey are alone.

Marlene: What was that for?

Fey: Simple. Let's go hide in the closet and not come out again...

Marlene: Why? It was starting to get good.

Fey: But everyone knows who you like!

Marlene: That is?

Fey: Skipper... -.-

Marlene: What? How did you know?

Fey: Whatever, Marlene... but I can't say it outloud like that in front of everyone.

Marlene: There's always me.

Fey: That's my point. So, can we go hide now?

Marlene: What about Co and ml99.8?Fey: They can handle it. Let's go...

After 10 min.

Skipper: Ok, we're back!

Kowalski: Something's missing...

Rico: Uh huh!

Private: I think it's-

Skipper: Oh, it's just Julien and Bob.

Kowalski: Lol. Bob.

Rico: Bob... Lol!

Skipper: But something else, too...

Rico: Mort!

Skipper: Yeah, him. OK, let's go on with the show.

ml99.8: (to Jakie) Why don't you go kill Marlene for putting Julien sixth on the list of awesomeness?

Jakie: Nahh, it means she will either stay away from him or is in denial.

ml99.8: Wait... MARLENE!

Skipper: Who's that`

Co: Marlene?

Skipper: Yeah, her...

Kowalski: I believe it's that otter you're dating, Skipper... the one who we're using for this show...

Skipper: OH, Marlene... where is she?

Rico: I don know...

(go out to search Marlene and Fey...)

Marlene: Fey...

Fey: Yeah...

Marlene: I really am claustrophobic...

Fey: I know, but believe me, I've learned my lesson. The hot, tiny, sticky closet really is better.

Skipper: (swings door open.) And GOOD MORNING!

Marlene: My hero.

Skipper: I know. (winks at her.)

Fey: Would you please stop the blinking of your eyes?

Skipper: Have you never been in love?

Fey: Well, I had my crushes...

Skipper: See? Now get out!

Out in the open again...

ml99.8: Hey, Marlene whats your favorite food?

Marlene: Clams... my favorite.

Jakie: I HEART KIT KATZ!

ml99.8: true dat they are tasty

Marlene: But CLAMS are TASTIER!

ml99.8: Uh... ok...

Fey: (whispers to ml99. Never mention the topic Clams to her... I once had to talk her 14 hours out of thinking that I will destroy all clams in the world, just because I said that they are chewy and uneatable and plain gross and I'd rather have them out of the world than ever in my mouth again...

Co: I am going to get some popcorn be right back...*Run's to get Popcorn, just to be stopped by Kowalski.*Bumps into his Arms*

Kowalski: Hey...

Co: *Blushing redder*

Erik: Hehe...

Ok, that's it for today, cuz I have to go to bed now, and I can only publish it tomorrow... so...

Review! I love reviews... :DDD Sorry to ml99.8, cuz you came in later... I had started writing the story then I saw your review...

Ps: Please get reviews in as soon as possible… sometimes I'm in the middle of a story and then reviews come up… like Alex… you're a candidate for the next round… Happy you came, too, though! :DDDD

Ideas to make character suffer?


	5. Chapter 5

Fey: (tied to chair) Welcome to...  
>Marlene: (tied to chair) my Q§A show.<br>Fey: Unfortunately.  
>Marlene: LET ME GO, I WILL KILL YOU, FEY!<br>Fey: AAAAH, SKIPPER, RESCUE ME!  
>Skipper: Calm down, Marlene.<br>Marlene: I WILL RIP YOU TO PIECES UNTIL YOU DIE, FEY!  
>Fey: I'M GOING TO DIE! D:<br>Marlene: I KNOW!  
>Fey: I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!<br>Marlene: NO, YOU'RE NOT!  
>Fey: But... you're older than I am.<br>Marlene: Dammit. YOU'RE STILL GOING TO DIE, THOUGH!  
>Fey: THEN DO IT INSTEAD OF SCREAMING AT ME!<br>Marlene: YOU'RE THE ONE SCREAMING AT ME!  
>Fey: NO, YOU STARTED IT!<br>Kowalski: Please, you are hurting my eardrums.  
>Marlene and Fey: DO WE LOOK LIKE WE CARE?<br>Kowalski: No.  
>Skipper: Look, girls, how about kissing and making up so that we can start the show?<br>Marlene: Never.  
>Fey: Ever.<br>Marlene: Ever.  
>Fey: Ever ever.<br>Marlene: Ever ever ever.  
>Kowalski: WE GET IT!<br>Fey: DON'T SCREAM AT ME!  
>Kowalski: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS SCREAMING!<br>Skipper: (goes and gets another chair and some more rope.)  
>Kowalski: Uh, what are you doing? Skipper?<br>Skipper: (fights Kowalski down and ties him to chair.)  
>Kowalski: :(<br>Skipper: Can we let the reviewers in now?  
>Marlene: You are dead, Fey.<br>Fey: I will resist.  
>Marlene: Let the torture begin.<br>Fey: In other words, let the reviewers in.  
>Erik, ml99.8, Bob, and Wp, :DDD, and her crew come in. Oh, and not to forget Julien of course.<br>Skipper: Welcome to Marlene's Q§A show. Who has the first question?  
>Wp: Ooooo pick me! Pick me! (waves at Kowalski) So glad Kowalski is another guest starring -_- idk why, just cause! Also Skipper is awesome! Anyways behold! My OC (aka me)...<br>Alex: Hi yall! Just to let you know some things about me: ok I like to annoy skipper, A LOT! :-D it's one of my fav hobbies! So if you put me in there, you gotta remember that... Also I am sneaky, manipulative, really good at Kung Fu and totally deserve to be on this show! ^_^  
>Skipper: Do I know you from somewhere?<br>Alex: (winks at him)  
>Bob the plumber: Can I join too?<br>Alex: -_- get lost loser!  
>ml99.8: We already have a Bob, your bad.<br>Bob the plumber: *pout and disappears*  
>Alex: anyways I got a few questions for Marlene! Cause I'm awesome -_-<br>1) Who would you rather date Private or Julien? (who cares if they are impossible just answer!)  
>Skipper: Can someone poof up Private and Julien? I'm too lazy to get them<br>Kowalski: That's scientifically impossible. After all it's the Penguin of Madagascar show, not the Aladdin and his Genie-  
>Alex: Just watch... (poofs Private and Julien up) Now choose, Marlene.<br>Kowalski: How did you do that? Is it magic?  
>Fey: Magic... houdini... ha! (has idea about ropes...)<br>Marlene: Uh... I think I would choose Private. At least he's sane.  
>Private: Yay! I hope...<br>Julien: You have killed my heart... :'(  
>Alex: 2) Maurice or Julien? (poofs up Maurice...)<br>Marlene: Maurice's kinda old, but Maurice over Julien anytime...  
>Julien: You have killed my heart... :'(... again<br>Maurice: So, should I take that as a compliment, or not?  
>Alex: 3) ummmm mort or julien! (lol just checking if you will pick him over someone!)<br>Marlene: OK, that is hard... but I think I'll choose... Mort.  
>Julien: (starts foaming at the mouth.)<br>Skipper: I'll be right back, just have to get a fourth chair and a rope. (goes and returns and ties Julien to chair.)  
>Fey: (stands up, freed of her ropes.) Yes! VICTORY IS MINE!<br>Skipper: How did you do that?  
>Fey: Houdini, more I will not say.<br>Kowalski: Your claws. -.-  
>Fey: Uh... no... actually... yes...<br>Kowalski: Told ya.  
>Fey: Shut up.<br>Skipper: (wrestles her to the ground.) Just needs higher security.  
>Fey: C'mon, Skippy.<br>Marlene: THAT DOES IT! SKIPPY IS MINE!  
>Fey: WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING OF? I DON'T WANT YOUR SKIPPY!<br>Marlene: OH RIGHT I FORGOT... YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH-  
>Fey: Don't say it, Marlene.<br>Marlene: ... KOWALSKI!  
>Quiet...<br>Marlene: o.O Oh, Fey, I'm so sorry!  
>Fey: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! RIGHT AFTER I KILL ALL THE WITNESSES HERE!<br>Kowalski: Fey, calm down.  
>Fey: Hey, it's not your buisness.<br>Kowalski: -.- Girls.  
>Fey: Say that again and I-<br>Skipper: (ties Fey back to back with Kowalski.) There. Have all the fun you want, but do it quietly.  
>Erik-*Playing go fish with Maurice* Co should be here by now.<br>Co-*Comes through the door and takes a lot of wood and nail it so no one can get in or out and runs to a corner* No...no...  
>Erik-What...Happen?<br>Co-...  
>Erik-She is quite some BAD HAPPEN.<br>Co-...*Whisper*Blowhole...Wants...my warcat fur...rare breed...only few...princess.  
>Erik-...(0)_0 Co...?<p>

Co-BLOWHOLE WANT MY WARCAT FUR WHICH IS RARE TO FIND AND I AM ONLY PRINCESS LEFT OF THE WHOLE BREED. *Hid's in a corner* No...  
>Erik-...<br>Skipper: I knew it. Blowhole.  
>Co-Also wants...MARLENE.<br>Erik-Three...Two...One...  
>Co-Marlene...lost princess otter...<br>Erik-...  
>Marlene: What?<br>Fey: Wait, there is a huge problem with that. You see, Blowhole can't get Marlene's fur, because I'll HAVE IT FIRST!  
>Co-Hot, tiny, sticky closet sounds good right now. *Runs into closet.*<br>Erik-Questions?  
>Co-I will do in the closet thank you very much.<br>Erik-(-)_-...  
>Skipper: Ok, ok... so, secret spy, haven't heard from you for quite a while...<br>ml99.8: HA NONE KNOW WHAT 99.8 MEANS  
>Bob: it means...<br>ml99.8 tackles Bob  
>ml99.8: don't listen to him HE'S CRAZY!<br>Jakie: you know your crazy too  
>Skipper: Bob, tell me, while you still can...!<br>Kowalski: Oh, c'mon, everyone here is crazy...  
>ml99.8: yes but I have a secret within the numbers 99.8<br>Bob: but I know what it means  
>ml99.8 shoots him with some memory-erase-inator<br>Jakie and Kowalski: Where did you get that!  
>Bob gets a random sucker<br>(From inside the closet.)  
>Q: How DID you meet Skipper anyway? I mean it can't be all bad right?<br>Marlene: It was mostly bad.  
>Skipper: Ahhh, the secrets of young love.<br>Marlene: Except that you, Skipper, aren't young.  
>Skipper: Feisty are we? Well, let me remind you, you're still tied up, MARLENE!<br>Marlene: Don't shout at me, Fey has done enough of that already...  
>Skipper: So, tell the closet how we met.<br>Marlene: A flash of black and white, and there stood the most handsome male I have ever seen. I was about to say hello to him, when he kung fued me down and pinned me on the ground. And then...  
>Skipper: Go on.<br>Marlene: Well, basically, he thought that I was a spy from Denmark, working for the International Otter Agency, trying to win over Rico by flirting with him and finding out all his weapon secrets so that the IOA (International Otter Agency) could finally fulfill their plans to annihilate the world.  
>Skipper: No... I thought you were an advocate for that-<br>Marlene: No, that was the second time we met...  
>Skipper: No, that time I thought you were that secret person from-<br>Marlene: No, that was the third time we met. Everytime we met, he would pin me down to the ground and demand an explanation, promising horrifiying tortures if I lied to him.  
>Jakie: Wow... so when did that stop?<br>Marlene: Look at me... I'm in ropes... it didn't.  
>(Co in the closet:) Why do you turn wild when there no walls around you?<br>Marlene: Cuz I was born imprisoment. I guess my natural instincts just take over.  
>Fey: It's funny when you find yourself,<br>Looking from the outside.  
>I'm standing here, but all I want is to be over there...<br>Why did I let myself believe,  
>Miracles could happen.<br>Cuz now-  
>Kowalski: Why are you singing?<br>Fey: I'm bored, and weirdly, I have this high school musical song stuck in my head. Your back is very uncomfortable, too.  
>(Closet Co): DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?<br>Marlene: Uh...  
>Erik-Thats it. *Try to open door.* GRRR...KOWALSKI!<br>Kowalski: Yes?  
>Co-He wouldn't dare.<br>Kowalski: See, if I do. (Erik takes off ropes of Kowalski when Skipper isn't looking.)  
>Erik-Open the door.<br>Kowalski: Ok.  
>Co-He would dare.<br>Kowalski: Hello, Co.  
>Erik: (snickers) and now go in and shut the door...<br>Co: ERIK!  
>Skipper: How did you come undone? (to Kowalski)<br>Kowalski: AAAAAAHHHHH! (jumps into closet with Co and slams the door shut.)  
>Skipper: (pounding on the door.) OPEN THE DOOR!<br>Kowalski: NOOO, I'M SCARED.

Alex: I have one more question for Marlene 4) if the cutesy otter EVER comes to your habitat and serenades or a song on a Spanish guitar, what would you do?  
>Marlene: Die! (sighs dramatically)<br>Alex: Trade him for Skipper, too?  
>Marlene: Anytime.<br>Alex: Would you even... (whispers) kiss him?  
>Marlene: If he asks me...<br>Alex: Thanks, Marlene, I just recorded this on my phone so now the whole world can now... uh, hello, Marlene?  
>Marlene: (staring dreamily into space.)<br>Fey: It's ok. It normally only takes 3 minutes and 54 seconds, and then she's herself again.  
>Alex: Anywho have fun being tied up! :D... I don't like being left out also... *waves frantically back and forth* hey Erik! And co! Long time, no see -_- :-)<br>Co: (opens closet) Alex! :D  
>Skipper: Kowalski! (grabs Kowalski through open closet door and ties him back into his chair again.) Ok, any other questions?<br>ml99.8: Where did that sucker come from?  
>Bob holds a random sucker.<br>Bob: The world may never know.  
>ml99.8: -.-<br>Bob: Oh the sucker thing? I have no clue...  
>ml99.8: hey Marlene here is my question time for the moment of truth... do you think I am awesome?<br>Marlene: Are you an reviwer?  
>ml99.8: Yeah...<br>Marlene: Then, no. I hate you. But if you weren't a reviewer, I would say... maybe... the lighter part is pretty awesome...  
>ml99.8: (lower lip trembles.)<br>Bob throws a lighter in a closet  
>Bob:FETCH<br>ml99.8 goes after lighter and Bob locks the closet  
>Co: Now I can't hide in the closet anymore! :(<br>ml99.8: HELP ME OUT AND I WILL TELL THE SECRETS WITHIN THE NUMBERS TOMORROW!  
>Fey: Oh, oh, oh, let her out, I wanna know.<br>Skipper: No, she's dangerous.  
>Kowalski: Aren't you curious?<br>Skipper: Yes...  
>Marlene: Then open the door, Skipper!<br>Fey: Now!  
>Skipper: Ok...<br>(opens door and ml99.8 jumps out.)  
>Fey: But you HAVE to tell us now.<br>Skipper: I'm keeping my twitching eye on you!  
>Wp- Yay, I'm so happy to be here with you guys... in the next chapter... it's such fun watching toture! :-D<br>Alex- nooooo, I will be in the next chapter!  
>Wp- technically you're me in OC form.. So yeah I'll be somewhat there too!<br>Bob- and so will I!  
>Wp and Alex- NO YOU WON'T!<br>Bob- Poop... *walks away dejectively*  
>Julien: Poop? Where?<br>Alex- anyways if you wanna torture the characters, put julien on more XD  
>Julien: Poop<br>Wp- or... Ummm so many options, which to chose?  
>Julien: Poop-y-poop-i-poopidety-poop. Wow, what a great song! (starts dancing in his chair and singing) Poop it, oh yeah, poop it, yeah, keep pooping, popity-pooping it! Poop, poop, pooooooooooop!<br>Skipper: (gets something to stick into Julien's mouth.) Be quiet!  
>Alex- maybe let them play a mini truth or dare game... Idk just an idea ^_^<br>Wp- that will make them suffer mwheheheheh  
>Fey: Ok, that doesn't sound so bad. So, next chapter will be mostly Truth and Dare. Review with dares... You can dare anyone in here... :) Make them fun... and gross... and evil... :DDDD Muhawhawhaw...<br>Marlene: Why are you laughing?  
>Fey: Cuz I'm thinking about the fun we'll have.<br>Marlene: But you're not submitting any dares and you might get dared, too.  
>Fey: o.O (whispers) Uh-uh... (stares into space)<br>Marlene: (shrugs) It normally takes her 3 minutes and 45 seconds to recover... in case anyone's wondering...  
>*The door opens. A little Green dog comes in*<br>Gir-HYA!  
>Co-GIR! *Hugs gir*<br>Gir-YEA HUGS!  
>*Caramelladancen comes on Boom Box*<br>Co-I LIKE THIS SONG! *Dance to song.*  
>Gir-YEA I DON'T KNOW WHAT WERE DOING! *Also dances.*<br>Erik-That...is Gir.  
>Kowalski: Fascinating...<br>Zim-GIR!  
>Erik-That...Is Zim.<br>Kowalski: Fascinating.  
>Zim-*See's everyone* I AM ZIM!<br>Co-Dude...you small. *Meshuers 3ft 5.*  
>Skipper: Like, totally.<br>Zim-ZIM IS NOT SMALL!  
>Erik-You have a BIG EGO.<br>Dib-ALINE SCUM!  
>Kowalski: Uh.. not so fascinating.<br>Erik-That...is Dib and there goes Kowalski right mind on Alines.  
>Zim-I AM NORMAL!<br>Co-YOUR GREEN, WEARS A WIG, HAVE ANTENNAS, AND HAVE TO WEAR CONTACTES!  
>Zim-SHUT IT CRA~...*Relised who it is.* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH YOUR THAT CRAZY WARCAT PRINCESS GIRL FROM LAYNS AND WG PARTY!<br>Co-That's me.  
>Marlene: Yes, she's a little scary.<br>Dib-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Both scream at her*  
>Erikk-*Throw a shoe at them* Do you want to ask questions?<p>

Dib-How long have you animals talked?  
>Skipper: Who are you calling animal? Me or that green pea?<br>Zim-I AM NORMAL!  
>Co-SHUT UP!<br>Erik-Back, away, slowly...  
>Co-*Flames come around Co*<br>Kowalski: Now THAT I call fascinating.  
>Zim and Dib-Oh no...*Runs*<br>Co-COME BACK HERE YOU ALINE AND BIG HEAD!  
>Dib-*Yelling* MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!<br>Erik-Keep denying yourself.  
>Julien: Poop!<br>Co-*Catches Dib and Zim*  
>Erik-...Nah, they will live.<br>Skipper: Let's see about that. They are so annoying.  
>Gir-I LIKE WAFFLES!<br>Mort: Me, too!  
>Gir: Into my arms!<br>Mort: Do you have waffles?  
>Gir: No.<br>Mort: Then, no, but you can come, hug my feet!  
>Alex- yeah so who what's to join my Congo line? *starts Congo line*<br>Lady gaga- I'm in!  
>Skipper, Kowalski, Julien, and Marlene: (scream) !<br>Julien: Her ugliness hurts my eyes! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
>Skipper: WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY ALIENS!<br>Kowalski: MRS. FRANKENSTEIN! AAAAHHHHH!  
>Marlene: ... AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!<br>Wp- get lost nobody likes you!  
>Lady gaga- YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!<br>Johnny Depp- can i join?  
>A bunch of fangirls- EEEPPPP HELL YEAH!<br>Fey: NO boys and noooooooooo fangirls allowed!  
>Skipper: You're tied to a chair, so you can't say anything. :P<br>Alex- anyways bye for now. :-)  
>Kowalski: Bye. :)<br>Julien: Poop.  
>Co: (runs out of door, dragging Erik and so on with her) I'm going to go get Popcorn!<br>Gir: Waffles!  
>Co: Popcorn!<br>ml99.8: Lighters!  
>Skipper: OUT!<br>Co, Gir, and ml99.8: Ok... (run out.)  
>Skipper: Phew. (starts untying everyone.)<br>Julien: Poop! :D  
>Kowalski: (stretches) That's alot better.<br>Marlene: Very... (smiles evilly.)  
>Fey: Marly, why are you looking at me like that?<br>Marlene: Because my fist hungers for pain!  
>Fey: So does mine, after you said that bit with Kowalski.<br>Marlene: Hmmm, ok, then we actually are even.  
>Fey: So, no killing?<br>Marlene: Ok...  
>Fey: Uh... Truth and Dare tomorrow?<br>Marlene: You're still my friend.  
>Fey: Awww.<br>(hug.)  
>Skipper: Wasn't that sweet?<br>Kowalski: Ok, everyone, see you until tomorrow... :/  
>Fey: Unfortunately...<br>Marlene: Very...  
>Skipper: Chins up, soldiers. We have a bright new day tomorrow. Who knows what will happen?<br>Kowalski: Ok, then...  
>Skipper: Bye!<br>Kowalski: Bye, girls.  
>Marlene: Bye! Till Tomorrow.<br>Fey: Bye... :)  
>Karenkook: We are backs! :D<br>Kowalski: Oh, no, not another reviewer!  
>Rose: Dont you mean "back"?<br>Karenkook: Eh.  
>Lea: Hi guys! :)<br>Marlene: Lea! (hugs her.)  
>*a black and white ringtailed lemur walks in with a black wig and fake eyelashes*new lemur: *in high pitched voice* Hello.<br>Julien: Wooow... :D  
>Rose: Wait a minute. *rips wig out*<br>Lea: Sal? Why are you dressed as a girl?  
>Sal: I wanted to see how this show's like.<br>Marlene: Scary!  
>Julien: Poop. :(<br>Rose: *shakes head* Sorry, but you've got to go. *Sal leaves*  
>Karenkook: Anyways... Kowalski, you were right about guys having a bit of girl inside of them. I remember last year when I found out that each and every person starts out life as a girl. So, Skips, you were a girl at birth. :D Your male organs were constructed later on in life which determined that you were male.<br>Rose: Weird...  
>Skipper: OUT! NO FEMALES ALLOWED IN HERE!<br>Fey: You mean, no males... Skippy...  
>Skipper: I AM NOT A GIRL, I AM NOT FEMALE! (goes crazy, foaming at mouth, eyeballs twitching.)<br>Kowalski: Where's the rope and the chair?  
>Karenkook: Yup! Now questions... Skipper, did you know that Kowalski still has Jiggles?<br>Lea: It's true I saw it.  
>Kowalski: hehe, uh... who's Jiggles?<br>Skipper: Kowalski?  
>Kowalski: I have the right to remain silent.<br>Skipper: You're in denial!  
>Kowalski: I have the right to remain silent!<br>Fey: But not the ability to actually to do it! -.-  
>*a black and white ringtailed lemur with black hair, a black dress, and black eyelashes walks in* lemur: *in high pitch voice* Hi!<br>Rose: *facepalms* Not this again.  
>Julien: Wooow... so goooooooodlooking!<br>Lea: Sal, get out of here.  
>Lemur: Who's Sal?<br>Rose: *grabs lemur and throws the lemur out* There we go. That takes care of him.  
>Julien: Poop...<br>Sal: *suddenly appears next to Skipper eating a banana* That takes care of who?  
>Julien: o.O (runs out after Lemurgirl...)<br>Lea: Sal? Wha, but, then who was that?  
>Sal: I think her name was Salenia.<br>Rose: Great. Now I have to go and apologize. *leaves*  
>Karenkook: Can I talk now?<br>Lea and Sal: Yes.  
>Skipper: No.<br>Karenkook: Okay, then. So-  
>Lea: Sal, leave.<br>Sal: Fine. *leaves*  
>Karenkook: No interruptions this time! So, Kowalski, how did you and Skipper meet?<br>Kowalski: (VERY UNCOMFORTABLE) Uh, at the Central Park Zoo... I think...  
>Skipper: Kowalski, why are you twitching like that?<br>Kowalski: Nu-nu-nuthing... I am not.  
>HINT HINT: I am writing a story on that right now, it's called Science Lab Coat with Blood and Ketchup... just joking, but I forgot the name... :) It reveals one of Kowalski's most darkest secrets... so you'll understand why he is so fidgety.. ;) Ok, commercial break over. :P<br>Lea: Interesting... Now can you explain how this thing works? *holds up a transmatter fusion device* I dont know what this is, but I want to see if I can get this up and running.  
>Kowalski: NOOOOOOOOO! Do not touch that-<br>KA-BOOM!  
>Rose: *comes back inside, holds Julien, who has fainted, in arms* I'm back. Salenia would not accept my apology, until I "suggested" something. Julien has a date this Sunday night at 8 outside the zoo. Bring flowers.<br>Karenkook: (coughs from the smoke) Well, I'm glad that's resolved.  
>Lea: Agreed.<br>*something starts to beep*  
>Skipper: Is that your phone?<br>Rose: *gets out a wrist communicator and looks at the screen for a while.* Well, sorry guys, but we've got to go now.  
>Lea: Awww...<br>Marlene: Awww. :(  
>Rose: Sorry, but I forgot that... I left my laundary running. Bye! *throws something on the floor and a puff of smoke engulfs Karenkook, Rose, and Lea. When it cleared only Karenkook was standing there*<br>Kowalski: Bye!  
>Karenkook: Hey! My OCs ditched me! Not cool. See ya later, alligators. *leaves*<br>Fey: Yeah, laundry takes over my life as well... -.- Chores... :/  
>Marlene: Ok, seriously, I am tired and wanna go to bed, so please can we end the show for now?<br>Skipper: Good night, beautiful.  
>Marlene: (kisses him on the cheek and leaves.)<br>Skipper: (leaves.)  
>Kowalski: Uh... you know... Marlene's outburst from before?<br>Fey: Yes...  
>Kowalski: Did you really mean that?<br>Fey: Killing her? No...  
>Kowalski: I meant that you like me?<br>Fey: No.  
>Kowalski: Good.<br>Fey: I was kidding. You know I like you.  
>Kowalski: I was hoping it changed...<br>Fey: Really? :(  
>Kowalski: No, stupid. I know that goodlooking, smart penguins like me-<br>Fey: I really WAS kidding, stupid to yourself!  
>Kowalski: Lol...<br>Fey: Lol...  
>Kowalski: Ok, good night.<br>Fey: And after a while, crocodile... :D  
>Kowalski: CROCODILE? WHERE? (runs to headquarters and jumps inside and locks it)<br>Fey: I rest my case. -.- (leaves)

Ok, awesome for reviewing, guys. I love you! OK, so in the next chapter, we'll find out ml99.8's number secret, BECAUSE SHE PROMISED! HA! and also the next chapter should be truth and dares... :) So, everyone submit loads of dares and some truths... and review! I love reading all your reviews...  
>OH, btw, Gir and so on can't be dared. They are too ugly... :) and not awesome enough. But everyone with their OC's and the character of this show. Uh, no getting pregnant or anything in that direction, no killing, you know the drill.<br>Oh, and the one or two who dares all the OC's and the characters on this show will be especially tortured in the next chapter, and the one with the best dare will also be tortured or something. But keep in mind, I'm still a beginner... :) thx... luv you all.  
>Read and Review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Marlene: (skipping and singing happily) I love you, you love me, we're one happy family... Fey: (sulking in corner.) Julien: (eyes and tail twitching.)  
>Skipper: (nowhere to be found.)<br>Kowalski: (nowhere to be found.)  
>Marlene: (starts over) I love you, you love me, we're one happy family...<br>Fey: (turns around) Can you please try that with another song? Marlene: And I was like, baby, baby, baby, OHHHHHH, like baby, baby, baby, NOOOOOOO, like-  
>Fey: Marly, just give it up.<br>Marlene: No, I know it will work. If I sing enough annoying songs, I KNOW that the reviewers won't come.  
>Fey: Look, Skipper and Kowalski are already hiding in the closet.<br>Marlene: Yeah, the closet.  
>Fey: Becoming kinda old.<br>Marlene: Hmmmm. Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
>SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!<br>Absorbant and yellow and poreous is he SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!  
>Fey: EEEWWW! THAT HURTS MY EARS!<br>Skipper and Kowalski from closet: MERCY!  
>Julien: That's not a bad song.<br>Marlene: It's Friday, Friday. Gotta get down on Friday.  
>Everybody's looking forward to-<br>Fey: THAT'S IT! I'm letting the reviewers in! (opens barricaded door) There you go, guys.  
>Skipper: Cool, so then we can finally get out of this hot and sticky closet...<br>Marlene: Yeah, sorry, that closet must be really disgusting by now, with all the breathing done in there! o.O Kowalski: (stumbles out) Is she still singing?  
>Fey: No, thank goodness.<br>Wp- Anyways eeeeeeppp! You added me! :D and took my advice for truth and dare... I'm smart :-)  
>Fey: :D Alex- way to go genius now we have to play truth and dare!<br>Wp- actually it's more like you guys... Im just gonna stand there and look pretty ^^ Alex- well that will be awfully hard for you!  
>Marlene: Ouch! o.O Wp- hey! Fighting with my own oc... That day has come -_-<br>Karenkook: Ooh, we can do dares now! :3 Rose and Lea: O_o Rose: *whispering* She's hyper today so her dares might be strange.  
>Skipper: What a suprise... -.-<br>Fey: Oh, as the host of this show, I still have to make some announcements. Marlene: Ok...  
>Fey: Ok, so the bad news is that my sister send me a few more dares for this chapter. -.- Really bad, she knows all my weakest points. Skipper: Why didn't you burn the list?<br>Fey: Because... SHE'S watching... and I'm scared of her. Who will do the dishes if she's mad at me?  
>Kowalski: You...<br>Fey: Exactly. :) So I'd rather do her dares than the dishes. So there. :D Marlene: That makes sense. Co-*Being dragged into the cave* Erik-This was the only way not to kill Zim or Dib.  
>Co-I...SHALL GET THEM! *The flames that were there when she is mad burnt Erik's hand*<br>Erik-YEOW! DX Co-Kill...BIG HEAD.  
>Erik-She is still mad.<br>Skipper: What a suprise... again.  
>Co-*Sees all the men* OUT! *Pushes Skipper and Erik out.* KOWALSKI STAYS! *Shuts door on them, lock it, and barakade the door to the swears* Kowalski: Uh... this is a little uncomfortable.<br>Erik-*Outside* I never seen her this mad.* -_-  
>Co-Julien stays because he is more girl like.<br>Question-How do you stand men?  
>Fey: I can't.<br>Marlene: Only if they are very very very romantic. (sighs)  
>Kowalski: Well, how very sexist of you! o.O (indignant)<br>Erik-*Comes through the shadows*  
>Co-WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!<br>Erik-No, beside it's just me and if you open that door, Skipper will be out there.  
>Co-Right.<br>(Pounding from the door)  
>Skipper: LET ME IN!<br>Erik-I did bring Gir though.  
>Gir-TACOS!<br>Co-*All happy again* YEA! *Hugs Gir*  
>Kowalski: But we need Skipper for dares!<br>KA-BOOM! Skipper, Rico, and Private stand there.  
>Kowalski: SKIPPER!<br>Private: KOWALSKI!  
>Fey: FEY! (sarcastic)<br>Private: FEY!  
>ml99.8: (randomly shouting) NO I DON'T WANT TO SPILL THE SECRET!<br>Bob*pushin ml99.8*: WELL YOU PROMISED NOW THEY ARE WAITING!  
>ml99.8: WELL TOO BAD!<br>Skipper: You're a promise breaker?  
>Kowalski: How could you?<br>ml99.8 tries to run but Jakie blocks her Jakie: CONFESS NOW!  
>ml99.8:NEVER!<br>Fey: Awww... :(  
>Jakie: com'on if I asked you anything else you would spill ml99.8: no I wouldn't...<br>Bob: okay then have you lost a game of crib to books ml99.8: I didn't just lose I was SKUNKED!  
>Kowalski: (writing it all down.) Interesting.<br>Jakie: whats the weirdest place you lost your phone?  
>ml99.8: my sister found it in the egg carton in the fridge... or maybe the time it was in the driveway under a pile of snow and I found it when shoveling snow the next day...<br>Bob: whats the most oblivious thing that happened to you?  
>ml99.8: I'd have to say when I lost the microwave in my own house I looked for two hours and then my sister came upstairs and I asked her WHERES THE MICROWAVE! then she pointed behind me and in plain sight was the microwave it was just moved to a different counter...<br>Julien: THE MICROWAVE CAN WALK?  
>Skipper: (shakes head in exasperation.)<br>Wp- (rolling eyes) Anywaysssss got a few dares for y'all! Fey: Yes! I'm curious...  
>Alex- and me not so much :-)<br>Wp- don't worry you'll get tortured in MY truth or dare game... I'll make sure of that.  
>Skipper: Ha... wait am I in it, too?<br>Alex-*gulp*  
>Wp- onto threaded :-)<br>Kowalski: Finally! I must admit, I'm curious, too.  
>Skipper- dare- (sorry, love to annoy you) dress up as a hippie and shout loudly how much you love Denmark! Mwhehehe :-)<br>Skipper: And where would I get hippie clothes from? Ever thought of that?  
>Wp: (shrugs and poofs up a purplegreen dyed shirt that says "Violence is NOT the Answer." and a large bling-bling necklace.)  
>Julien: Wow, shiny!<br>Skipper: No! You may trap my body, but never my spirit of freedom-  
>Wp: Save the speech.<br>Skipper: Gna, gna, gna. (puts on shirt and necklace.)  
>Marlene: Wait, you need one more thing... (draws peace sign on white feathers.) Cute!<br>Wp: (whispers) shout how much you love Denmark...  
>Skipper: I LOVE DENMARK. HECK, I WOULD SELL MY WHOLE TEAM TO BLOWHOLE JUST TO GO TO DENMARK. DENMARK, OH, I CAN'T DESCRIBE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! DENMark... (faints.)<br>Private: SKIPPAH!  
>Kowalski: He'll recover... meantime, ml99.8, what IS the secret of your numbers?<br>ml99.8: FINE THE SECRET OF THE NUMBERS IS... well it is a percentage 99.8% its for EVERYTHING! how likely I am to join Blowhole... how much I like music... it is my double-agent number I AM DOUBLE AGENT 99.8! KNOWN BY MANY NAMES! yes I enjoy aliases... and you don't know my alias names or who I am a double agent for KEYAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAA... anyways it is also my favorite number... so yes I use that alot Bob: I know who your a double agent for, though, its...  
>ml99.8: MEMORY ERASE shoots him with memory erasing ray AGAIN Jakie: why do you keep doing that Fey: Yes, this show was actually starting to get interesting! Well, except the hippie part. That was hilarious!<br>ml99.8: I don't have a evil chicken just so that he can spill my secrets...anyways Marlene YOU WILL PAY FOR SAYING I'M NOT AWESOME BOB I KNOW WHO WE WILL DESTROY NEXT!  
>Bob: YAY HOW WILL WE DO IT THIS TIME?<br>Marlene: Uh-oh...  
>ml99.8: hmmm I'm not sure yet... oh well we will do that later for now just tie her up an put her in the closet Bob shrugs then pretends he didn't hear anything.<br>Skipper: (recovers) Where am I?  
>Fey: Welcome to Marlene's Q A show!<br>Marlene: Where nightmares come true...  
>Skipper: (looks down at himself and what he is wearing...) AAAAHHHH! Oh... wait... now I remember!<br>Wp: Truth- If you had to pick, which would you rather be stuck in a closet with? Julien or a hippie?  
>Skipper: Uh... hippie! At least a hippie has brains. (looks over at Julien)<br>Julien: Poop! (giggles.)  
>Wp: Fey- dare- compliment Marlene every 10 minutes (c'mon somebody's gotta end the feud)<br>Fey: WHAT? Marlene, you're amazingly talented at driving me crazy.  
>Wp: -.- Doesn't count!<br>Fey: Marly, you're like an older sister to me... the one I never had... thankfully... and you don't do the dishes for me... but that's ok...  
>Wp: Marlene-dare- play us a song on the guitar... (yeah ive seen truth ache, Ive seen you play xD)<br>Marlene: Uh, ok... (smiles) this is a little akward, but here we go... (strums strings, then starts screaming and pulling the strings on her guitar.)  
>Fey: Ya, she never let me give her singing or guitar lessons.<br>Marlene: It's a free country!  
>Skipper: Marlene, when we're married, promise the guitar goes!<br>Everyone: o.O Skipper: I can't believe I said that.  
>Marlene: Oh, Skipper... 3 3 3 3 3 Wp: Awwww... Julien- dare- nobody likes you... So eat dirt! xD no literally... Eat dirt!<br>Julien: Uh, yes... everyone likes da King!  
>Fey: I do like you, but go eat dirt, finally!<br>Kowalski: There you go... (hands Julien dry, brown stuff)  
>Skipper: Is that...<br>Private: Kowalski, you didn't...  
>Julien: (gobbles it up) Wow, this is pretty good.<br>Private: (goes to corner and throws up)  
>Fey: What was that?<br>Julien: Dirt.  
>Kowalski: Dried dog poop...<br>Julien: Well, it tastes better than da stinky fish! Marlene: I hope there are no dares including kissing...  
>Wp: Wow, this show is QUITE entertaining... Kowalski- truth- do you like Fey?<br>Fey: o.O Kowalski: Uh... well...  
>Fey: :( Kowalski: Uh... as a friendship or love thing?<br>Wp: Love... duh... or else it wouldn't be a dare...  
>(This part is written by my sister, the one with the dares... I'm not too good at emotions and I'm scared... for Fey... ^^)<br>Kowalski: Well, ok, I'll say it...y-yes. I mean maybe. I think so.  
>Skipper: Kowalski! We're talking serious here. Yes or no. Not: I think so, maybe, ect.<br>Kowalski: (sigh) I do.  
>Fey: What? Really?<br>Marlene: She didn't hear you, Kowalski.  
>(Everyone silent.)<br>Kowalski: (louder) I do like Fey!  
>Fey: o.O Marlene: Awww, Kowalski, that's so sweet.<br>Skipper: Congratulations soldier. Now, remember, just because she's your soulmate, it doesn't mean she gets to know about classified missions. Remember Manfreedi and Johnson.  
>Kowalski: Yes sir.<br>Marlene: (quietly to Fey) Dammit! I was hoping you could fill me in about where they are every Sunday night.  
>(And here I start writing again... thanks, sis! And I've read some of her dares... they're pretty bad! Includes reviewers, too... o.O Hmmm, yeah, I didn't want to force Kowalski to anything, so I asked my sis to write that... ok, I know, talking too much, on the story goes.)<br>Fey: Uh, yeah, that was really sweet of you, Kowalski. (smiles at him) Wp: Alex and skipper- have a one on one duel... Nobody wins, nobody loses, just fight! (warning you skipper, she is gooood!)  
>Skipper: Ha, a girl can never beat me!<br>Alex: You're in a girl's only show... -.-  
>Skipper: Haha, so try and scratch me, kitty.<br>Alex: Alright. (shrugs)  
>She and Skipper blur into a fighting thing, you can see occaisonal fists and feet kicking out... Blur stops.<br>Alex: Am I hurt? (checking herself over) No, no, no, no-  
>Skipper: Owie! (all blue and black)<br>Alex: ...no, no, no... ah, well, a little bite mark here...  
>Marlene: What have you done to Skipper?<br>Skipper: Don't worry, we'll torture Wp, later...  
>Wp: Yeah, whatever... :P Private- dare- just for funz play us a song on the saxophone (even though we all know you can't play it!)<br>Private: But I really can't play it...  
>Wp: We know... (hands Private a saxophone)<br>Private: (looks at it, then sticks his head into the big end) Help, I'm stuck!  
>Wp: Wow... you actuallly really don't know how to play it. And thats all I can think of... (don't go yet, you're still getting dared by my sis... xD)<br>Dib and Zimm-*Breaks the door, and fight*  
>Fey: Oh, great, the aliens attack again...<br>Dib-YOU SHALL NOT WIN!  
>Co-*Here we go again* YOU TWO SHALL DIE!<br>Dib-OH NO!  
>Zim-My Tallest want you!<br>Co-Oh no...  
>Zim-Tallest Red to be more persid* Co-*Tries to kill them*<br>Fey: Hey, watch out for the kids reading this...  
>Zim-AFTER I RUN! Dib-DITTO FOR ONCE ALINE SCUM! *BoTh RuN aWaY.* Skipper: Finally! AND STAY AWAY! We all know that Mars Squids are the only existing aliens, so you're just a fake! Fey: Marly, it's been 10 minutes now, so... did you know even before I met you I wanted my middle name to be Marlene? Isn't that awesome?<br>Marlene: Uh huh.  
>Fey: Now that I'm more in the picture... it's ok, you can keep your name... :P Marlene: (nudges Fey to look at Karenkook, who is standing, ropes undone, with a big remote in her hand...)<br>Karenkook: *laughing evilly* First, guess what I have in my hand? *holds up remote* Go on guess. GUESS! GUESS I ORDER YOU! TOO SLOW! It's a remote. ^_^ Lea: Uh...  
>Rose: Okay...<br>Marlene: Not good...  
>Karenkook: Not just any remote, it's a remote to a cage filled with rabid fangirls. And not just any rabid fangirls, KOWALSKI rabid fangirls. My dare is... *pauses for dramatic effect*<br>Fey: THESE ARE THE WORST! o.O Kowalski: No, no, no, no, no, no, no...  
>Rose: This can't be good.<br>Karenkook: ... is for Kowalski to get chased by them! Be warned, these girls could do anything to you once you're captured.  
>Lea: I would run now.<br>Karenkook: *presses button on remote and we hear loud squeals* Here they come.  
>Kowalski: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<br>Rabid Fan Girls: !  
>Rose: *once Kowalski runs away* How the he-<br>Karenkook: Language, Lea's here.  
>Skipper: And so is Private...<br>Rose: I mean, how in the world are you our creator?  
>Karenkook: Because of my awesome imagination. :D Rose: *facepalms*<br>Fey: Maybe you just evolved... -.-  
>Private: (from inside the saxophone) Yeah, that makes no sense at all.<br>Lea: So, Julien, how was the date?  
>Julien: What date?<br>Lea: Uh, you didn't forget it, did you?  
>Julien: We have dates in here? Oh, dates are sooo yummy!<br>Rose: *facepalms again*  
>ml99.8: okay well one dare today EVERYONE MUST GRAB COCONUTS AND SING I GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS Julien: (passes out cocunuts)<br>Everyone: I got a lovely bunch of coconuts.  
>There they are, all standing in a row.<br>Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head.  
>Give thema twist, a flick of the wrist.<br>That's what the showman said.  
>Marlene: Is that song even clean? (very embarrassed.)<br>Fey: Yeah, don't worry about it, seems like an old song...  
>ml99.8's phone:THERE IS SOMEONE CALLING HEY YOUR PHONE IS RINGING AND YOU BETTER ANSWER SO WE DON'T HAVE TO SUFFER I HEAR THAT SOMEONE IS CALLING HEY YOUR PHONE IS RINGING OR ELSE IT WONT STOP SO PICK UP YOUR PHONE Skipper: Aha... that sounds suspicious...<br>ml99.8: hello?  
>mysterious voice: ah agent 99.8 GET DOWN HERE NOW WE NEED YOU FOR TESTING OUR NEWEST PLOT!<br>ml99.8: ugh fine be there soon*hangs up phone* got to go BOB COVER ME!  
>Skipper: Wait!<br>Bob turns off lights.  
>Julien: Ok, so I'm not going to say "WHO TURNED THE LIGHTS OFF" because I know that it is just a basket or something hanging over my eyes. Bob turns lights back on. Ml99.8 is gone.<br>Karenkook: Uh, ok... that's sad.  
>Skipper: Don't worry, she'll have to return for the last dares...<br>Karenkook: More dares now! I'm not saying them though. *hands a peice of paper to Lea*  
>Lea: Um... *reads paper* Marlene - I dare you to... try to eat your right foot? *looks up* Wha?<br>Marlene: (starts chewing on her foot.)  
>Karenkook: *smiles then gives another peice of paper to Rose*<br>Rabid Fan Girls: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (run in and out again)  
>Kowalski: Are they gone? (hiding behind Skipper)<br>Skipper: Yes.  
>Kowalski: (steps out. Has lipstick stains all over his body and shaking.) Rose: Let's see what that weird mind of yours has in store. *reads paper* Jakie - I dare you to go to the moon. *looks up.* Well, that doesn't sound too bad, or strange.<br>Jakie: Ok... :) (goes into rocket and shoots herself to the moon... makes a hole in Marlene's cave)  
>Karenkook: Yeah... Fey - I dare ya to create evil broccoli! BROCCOLI IS EVIL!<br>Fey: Evil Broccoli? Uh, can I have Kowalski's help?  
>Karenkook: No.<br>Fey: Ok.. (thinks) so Broccoli itself can't be evil, unless you combine with something that has a negative effect on its surroundings. So, I'll need plant cells... uh, and green color. Maybe even green playdough. Sorry, that's all I can think of. :)  
>Kowalski: (sighs) Oh Fey, everyone knows that Broccoli typically lose their myrosinase activity. As a result the content of glucoraphanin may remain, but without the presence of the myrosinase, the ability to convert the bioactive-<br>Fey: HEY, FANGIRLS! KOWALSKI IS HERE!  
>Kowalski: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<br>Fey: Sorry, Walksi. :( But I'm not really the broccoli type...  
>Rabid Fan Girls: ! (Kowalski runs out and Rabid Fan Girls run after him.)<br>Lea: I thought you liked broccoli?  
>Karenkook: Yes, I do... But I only broccoli with other vegetables like carrots and celery. By the way, I forget, is tomato a vegetable or a fruit? I think it's a fruit. It could be a veggie though. It's juicy, but still can it be a veggie? It also-<br>Rose: Before you go any further, got any more dares?  
>Karenkook: *thinks* GOT IT! I'm sure everyone will like this.<br>Lea: *whispering* I don't think so.  
>Karenkook: I dare for all the female in this room to... go to Knott's Berry Farm! :D (Julien can't come.)<br>Marlene, Co, Wp, Jakie: YAY!  
>Rose: Okay.<br>Karenkook: As for the males, well I've got a surprise for all of you. B) This! *presses button on remote and a whole truckload of rabid fangirls start to chase them* Have fu-un.  
>Skipper, Rico, Private, Erik, Bob: !<br>Rabid Fan Girls #2: !  
>Julien: Hey, what about da King?<br>Rabid Fan Girl 2074: Oh, no one cares about you! Go eat dirt! (returns to chasing guys) SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
>Rose and Lea: To Knott's Berry Farm we go! Karenkook: Cool! I think.<br>Fey: WAIT, not yet! My sister's dares still have to come!  
>Marlene: Who cares about her?<br>Fey: I do. Dishes...  
>Marlene: Oh, ok... but then, can we go to Knott's Berry Farm?<br>Fey: Sure... whatever that is...  
>Marlene: Oh you Europeans... it is just about the best amusement park EVAAAHHHH!<br>Fey: Aha... (turns to R.F.G. #2 and Kowalski's R.F.G.s) Excuse me, girls?  
>Rabid Fan Girls #2 and #1: Squeeeee?<br>Fey: We still have some dares to do, so please, can you wait with the squeeing until after that?  
>Rabid Fan Girls #2 and #1: (start mumbling and walking away...)<br>Guys: THANK YOU! (all are covered with telephone numbers, lipstick stains, and so on... :P)  
>Fey: Just wait... ok, so first I'll read them, then we'll do them. :)<br>1. Skipper lets Marlene read some classified files about himself.  
>Skipper: What?<br>Marlene: Awesome!  
>2. Kowalski uses Fey as a test... uh... never mind...<br>Kowalski: What? You have to read it!  
>2. Kowalski uses Fey as a test subject in one of his experiments.<br>Kowalski: Hehe... (evil grin)  
>3. Wp takes Kowalski to the dentist.<br>Kowalski: NOOOOO!  
>Wp: Shut up, sissy. Save it for later.<br>4. Erik and Bob make roasted chicken. Bob: Yeah, but where's the chicken we'll use?  
>Erik: (grins evily)<br>5. Julian and Dr. B. sing "I don't dance" from Sunrise Avenue.  
>Karenkook: (poofs up Dr. B.)<br>Skipper: You!  
>Blowhole: Me?<br>6. Rico takes Ml99.8 to kaboom stuff while singing "Lighters" together.  
>Rico: Uh... vere's she at?<br>7. Co has to stay silent for one minute... that's enough work for her, probably... Erik: Uh-uh...  
>Co: Oh, phoo, that won't be hard at all!<br>8. Maurice tells King Julien everything that he doesn't like about him.  
>Julien: But... that won't take long, won't it?<br>Fey: :/ I dunno, should we still do this in this chapter? It's getting rather long and I don't want anyone to fall asleep...  
>Marlene: Let's get the torture over with.<br>Fey: OK, so Skipper, show Marlene classified files.  
>Marlene: Yay!<br>Skipper: Bu-bu-but... they're classified.  
>Fey: Exactly.<br>Skipper: (takes Marlene and goes into other room)  
>Fey: While they are gone, uh, Wp, why don't you take Kowalski to the dentist?<br>Wp: Ok!  
>Kowalski: But you're skipping 2!<br>Fey: Have fun, Kowalski!  
>Kowalski: No, never!<br>Wp: (gives Kowalski shot to calm him down then takes him outside)  
>Marlene and Skipper come back in.<br>Fey: And?  
>Marlene: o.O Skipper: -.-<br>Marlene: Skipper used to be the bodyguard of Lady Ga-  
>Skipper: Classified, Marlene.<br>Marlene: And that was only ONE of the many things... o.O Fey: Blowie, get ready to sing.  
>(Blowhole takes microphone and Julien takes a second one.)<p>Blowhole:<br>I don't wanna grow up, I don't wanna see sex and the city, lust for a minute.

Julien:  
>I don't wanna do that, I don't wanna let go on the floor tonight.<p>

Julien: I don't dance, 'cause tonight you love somebody, somebody new. Blowhole: I don't dance 'cause the moves don't want my body, Julien: I'll learn to hate them too. Blowhole: Now you dance to our songs I need them too. Julien: I don't dance 'cause tonight you love somebody new.

Everyone: (applauds) Blowhole! Blowhole!  
>Mort: King Julien! King Julien!<p>

Fey: ... ok, well... that was a little creepy, but nevertheless. We have one minute for Co!  
>Co: But that's so easy!<br>Fey: Minute starting now...  
>Co: (silent.)<br>10 seconds pass.  
>Co: Can I talk now?<br>Fey: No.  
>Co: (silent)<br>10 seconds pass.  
>Co: I'm bored.<br>Fey: Ssshhh!  
>10 seconds pass.<br>Co: ERIK, DON'T STARE AT ME LIKE THAT! Oooops, sorry, I won't talk again...  
>10.1 seconds pass.<br>Co: OK, but now the minute really really really is over, ain't it?  
>Fey: Nope.<br>10 seconds pass.  
>Co: ...<br>9 seconds pass.  
>Fey: Ok, you can talk again...<br>Co: ... Fey: Co?  
>Erik: I think she's asleep... ^^ Skipper: CO! WAKE UP SO THAT WE CAN GET ON WITH THE SHOW!<br>Co: (wakes up)  
>Fey: Rico, it's all yours.<br>Rico smiles at ml99.8, who came back, breathlessly.  
>ml99.8: What?<br>Fey: You have a dare to go out on a date with Rico to blow up stuff and singing Lighters together.  
>ml99.8: Oh, that sounds fun! (goes off with Rico.)<br>You see them holding hands and blowing up stuff, like what Julien did with Rico. :) And now all I wanna see Is a sky full of lighters A sky full of lighters Fey: Awww, how cute.  
>Wp: We're back! Kowalski: (whimpering) No, no, no...<br>Wp: It wasn't that bad. Just took two passerbys to hold him down, an extra strap to chain him to the chair, and this sort of thingy that holds his mouth open so that he doesn't bite the dentist.  
>Kowalski: (whimpering) Mommy.<br>Wp: Yeah, he kept saying that, until the dentist realized that penguins actually don't have teeth. Then we left. (shrugs.)  
>Kowalski: And I didn't even get a lollipop.<br>Wp: Dude, what did you expect? A dentist giving out a lollipop?  
>Kowalski: Well, I got broccoli instead.<br>Wp: Yeah... that was a little weird. Oh well.  
>Fey: Next we have Maurice, telling us all what he hates about Julien. Maurice: Well, uh...<br>Julien: Go on, Maurica.  
>Maurice: DON'T CALL ME THAT! I HATE THAT!<br>Julien: DON'T SCREAM AT ME!  
>Skipper: (ties Julien to chair) Go on, Maurice.<br>Maurice: Well, (starts talking for half an hour.) After 30 minutes...  
>Maurice: Uh, hello?<br>(Everyone's asleep.)  
>Fey: (yawns) Uh, now we have roasted chicken... Bob, Erik, you're up.<br>Erik takes Bob by the hand. You hear screams and someone plucking feathers, then Erik comes in again, this time with a roasted chicken on a platter.  
>ml99.8: YOU DIDN'T! (starts crying.)<br>Fey: Sorry... :(  
>Then Bob comes out behind Erik with Ketchup in his hands. Bob: Who wants Ketchup?<br>ml99.8: BOB! 3 You're not dead!  
>Bob: Uh, no... did you think that roasted chicken was me? Don't worry, that was Emily. ml99.8: Emily?<br>Bob: Yeah... :)  
>Fey: You're cleaning up the kitchen and shut up, because I'm scared to hear more.<br>Kowalski: Last, but not least... Fey: Too tired, sorry, gotta go! (tries to get away)  
>Kowalski: (takes Fey into his Lab)<br>Marlene: Let's pack our stuff, girls, so we're ready to go to the Park thingie...  
>Girls: OK!<br>Skipper: And what are we supposed to do?  
>Marlene: Pray for mercy from the Rabid Fan Girls.<br>Kowalski and Fey: (come back.)  
>Kowalski: That was very very very interesting, the way your heartbeat changed from the electricity shock...<br>Fey: I don't want to talk about it.  
>Kowalski: So, when are you free for another session like that?<br>Fey: HEY, RABID FAN GIRLS, KOWALSKI AND EVERY OTHER MALE THAT IS HERE, IS HERE, SO COME GET THEM!  
>Guys: !<br>Rabid Fan Girls: !  
>Girls: Off we go to ... ^^<p>

Note: Thanks for putting in all the truths and dares... :D That was totally cool... I'm sorry for the long chapter again, I was really bored... so anyway, say thanks to my sis for putting that in... :) Review for her... cuz I wanna add her to write a few stuff, but she's so scared... like, whatever? Ok, so the next chapter will be a normal one again... except if you guys really want to have truths and dares... but... dunno. Yeah, ok... so read and review for me, too... ^^ Skipper: Why are you so negative?  
>Fey: Dunno. Is there something wrong with that?<br>Skipper: Yes?  
>Fey: Live with it.<br>Skipper: I have to.  
>Fey: Ok, then don't complain.<br>Skipper: I think you're tired.  
>Fey: HEY FANGIRLS, SKIPPER IS STILL HERE, SO GO GET HIM!<br>Rabid Fan Girls: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 


	7. Chapter 7

Fey: (coming in with Co, very cross.) I don't care.  
>Co: Well, good, cuz neither do I!<br>Marlene: Why are you two arguing?  
>Fey: We? (shrugs) We're not arguing... just talking...<br>Co: Actually, Fey and I talked about-  
>Fey: (throws Waffles) Go fetch the waffles, Co.<br>Co: WAFFLES! (runs after them.)  
>Marlene: Ok...<br>Fey: ...and welcome to Marlene's Q A show, where you can ask Marlene any questions that you want.  
>Marlene: I'd rather ask you some questions...<br>Fey: Believe me, Marlene, we all do... so, heeeeeeeeeeere are the reviewers!  
>Marlene: Oh, and by the way, we've managed to keep the guys out this time... (looks at barricaded door and angry shouting.) I wonder why they want to be in this thing, anyway.<br>Fey: Oh, just so they can show off their "machoness."  
>Marlene: Sure...<br>Fey: Well, it's a nice afternoon... just doing girl stuff. Marlene and Lea were playing this card game right now, Rose tried to wake Karenkook up, me and Co were arguing, and ml99.8 is talking on her phone.  
>ml99.8(on the phone): yes I know you wanted me to be your test subject!<br>phone voice: double agent 99.8 where exactly did you go ARE YOU A TRIPLE AGENT!  
>ml99.8: no I have double agent 90210.6 as my witness phone voice: really let me talk to him Karenkook: *yawns* Man, I'm tired.<br>Rose: How long did you sleep?  
>Karenkook: I think about 7, 8 hours.<br>Lea: (looking up from her cards.) Ummm... How tired are you?  
>Karenkook: I'll give you a hint. I'M EATING THE LAST PIE IN THE ICE CUBE TREEHOUSE! XD Rose: So you're THAT tired. *sarcastically* Oh joy.<br>Fey: What? Is that bad?  
>Karenkook: *pokes Fey repeatedly* Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Whatcha doing? Can I have pie? No, not apple pie, or any other kind of those pies, I want PIZZA PIE!<br>Fey: o.O Rose: This lasts for a day. When she gets a major headache, that means she's slowing down. It ends once she falls asleep.  
>Voice from Loudspeakers: Heads up, soldiers.<br>Girls: (stop activites and look around.)  
>Marlene: SKIPPAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?<br>Voice from Loudspeakers: We have built in a camera and a microphone into your cave, Marlene. We can hear you.  
>Marlene: o.O BUT WE SLEEP IN HERE!<br>Fey: How can you do that to Marlene?  
>Voice from Loudspeakers: And to you, too, don't forget.<br>Fey: -.- I was hoping you hadn't notice that I live here.. yet.  
>Voice from Loudspeakers: Yeah, we did... unfortunatley.<br>Fey: But doesn't Marlene's snoring distrub you?  
>Voice from Loudspeakers: (Private) Skippah always turns it on, when he can't sleep... *slap* Ouch, Skippah! (Skipper) Never mind what the Private is saying.<br>Marlene and Fey: -.-  
>Voice from Loudspeakers: I have my eye on you!<br>Fey: (thinking.) Skipper?  
>Voice from Loudspeakers: Yes?<br>Fey: (whispering to girls) Ok, so he can hear us, but I wonder if they really do see us?  
>Voice from Loudspeakers: Why are you whispering?<br>Fey: (puts a finger to her mouth) Girls: ...  
>Voice from Loudspeakers: Hello?<br>Girls: (supress giggles.)  
>Voice from Loudspeakers: (turning to others voices behind it.) Uh, they're not saying anything. Kowalski, analysis.<br>Voice from Loudspeaker: (Kowalski) Either they all fainted, like females are fond of doing, they've been eaten, (Private) GASP!, (Kowalski) or they've noticed that we don't have a camera on them...  
>Fey: HAHAHAHA! YES, I'm so smart!<br>Everyone else: -.-  
>Fey: Oh, sorry.<br>Voice from Loudspeaker: (Skipper) Dammmit. We're going to get in now. Go for cover. Ready, Rico?  
>Girls: o.O Uh...<br>KA-BOOMMMMM...  
>Marlene: So.. the guys are back.<br>Skipper: Missed me?  
>Girls: NO!<br>ml99.8: Look here, I have double agent 90210.6 as my witness phone voice: really let me talk to him ml99.8: here Bob Skipper: Bob? A chicken?  
>Bob(now on phone): okay big boss dude TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT BEFORE I TEST YOUR OWN MACHINE ON YOU!<br>phone voice: ah so it is you where was ml99.8 yesterday?  
>Bob: she had to sing a song, blowing stuff up while Erik and I made chicken...<br>phone voice: where exactly did this happen...?  
>ml99.8 grabs phone ml99.8: IN YOUR PANTS!<br>Kowalski: o.O Fey: Kowalski, she didn't mean that as a fact.  
>Kowalski: But she said in your pants?<br>Fey: Don't worry, it's just an expression.  
>phone voice: agent get down here we still need you for testing Karenkook: *running around the room* I'M DAFFY DUCK! No, wait, IM SPEEDY! WOO-HOO! *continues running until I accidently knock Kowalski down.* Sorry. *stands up and Rose restrains me*<br>Phone voice: Agent? Hello, double agent?  
>Lea: I guess I'll ask the questions. Marlene, how was-<br>Karenkook: *breaks free of Rose's hold* IM A SQUIRREL! YAHOO! *continues running*  
>Private: But how's she a squirrel? I don't see the point of that...<br>Rico: Uh... I dun know. (shrugs)  
>Rose: Ugh! Continue Lea, while I try to catch her.<br>Lea: Marlene, how was your first day here?  
>Marlene: Well, it was good getting to know my neighbors. They were a little hostile at first, apparently, I was the first girl since a long time.<br>Karenkook: IMMA BANANANA! *jumps around*  
>Rose: Almost have her. *tries to grab Karenkook but misses*<br>Marlene: So much for the nice and quiet GIRL time... (sighs.)  
>Co-*Watching Erik and Skipper argue, while sitting down*<br>Erik-I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME ERIKA~...Where is Co?  
>Co-Right here.<br>Everybody-*Jumps* YOU WERE QUIET THE WHOLE TIME?  
>Co-Yelp.<br>Erik-...  
>Kowalski: (grins)<br>Co-DARE TIME! *Jumping up*  
>Erik-That's the Co I know.<br>Skipper: Hold it. What do you mean, dare time?  
>Fey: Yeah, Co was a little slow with her dares, so I granted her the privilege of torturing you guys. (evil smile.)<br>ml99.8: I'm busy can't this wait? test it on something else phone voice: NO YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO WE CAN FINISH THE PLAN WITHOUT!  
>ml99.8: I feel loved...<br>Co: Skipper-I dare YOU to not be mean to Ring Tail...Unless i say so.  
>Skipper: What?<br>Fey: Aww that's cute. Karenkook?  
>Karenkook: Ok! (poofs up Julien.)<br>Julien: Skipper! (runs over and sits on his head.)  
>Co: Like, you're not allowed to shake him off. :D Skipper: Darn it!<br>Co: (nervous.) Kowalski-I dare you to kiss me (Co).  
>Kowalski, Skipper, and Fey: What?<br>Co: I dare Kowalski to kiss me.  
>Fey: No, he's mine!<br>Co: Lol, it's a dare.  
>Skipper: It's a girl dare. -.-<br>Marlene: Welcome to Marlene's Q A show, where no boys are allowed.  
>Skipper: I get it. Go on, Kowalksi.<br>Kowalski steps up to Co, so that you can only see his back. Then they kiss, and Fey is so jealous!, anyway, they kiss and Co puts her arms around his neck.  
>Fey;: (steps between them.) Thank you, but that was long enough.<br>Marlene: And that was the very first kiss in this show. Skipper, why weren't we first?  
>Skipper: (shrugs.) Co-*Snuggles up to Kowalski* It's cold in this cave.<br>Fey: Co!  
>Kowalski: Don't worry, Fey.<br>Fey: Me? Worry? (voice gets higher.) No, sir. I'm not worrying. I'm going off.  
>Kowalski: Where to?<br>Fey: In the corner. To pout. Erik-*Roll eyes at Co.*  
>Karenkook: And now, for a song. This at first appeared as a moral dilliema 'Cause at first it was weird how I swore To eliminate the worst of the plague That devoured humanity It's true, I was vague on the how so how can it be that you've shown me the light.<br>Skipper: What the heck?  
>Rose: This will continue for a while. I can just feel it.<br>Lea: Well, at least her energy will drain by this.  
>Marlene: How long do you think it will take?<br>Karenkook: It's a brand new day And the sun is high All the birds are singing that you're gonna die How I hesitated now I wonder why It's a brand new day. *spins around*  
>All the times that you beat me unconscious I'll forgive All the crimes incomplete listen honestly I'll live Mr. Cool, Mr. Right, Mr. Know-It-All is through Now my future's so bright and I owe it all to you Who showed me the light.<br>Lea: *whispering to Rose* Do you know when this ends?  
>Rose: *whispers back* after the part about Penny.<br>phone voice from ml99.8 phone: get down here it will only take a few seconds then you can go back to wherever you are.  
>ml99.8: (to othes) SO sorry to disturb the singing... (to phone) fine I will go BOB COVER ME AGAIN!<br>Bob threw soap at everyone and ml99.8 ran out.  
>Bob: well I will take over until she gets back...<br>Karenkook: It's a brand new me I've got no remorse Now the water's rising but I know the course I'm gonna shock the world a hippie walks in Bob: SHINEWATER!  
>Shinewater: hello peaceful chicken Bob: PEACEFUL THIS!<br>Bob attacks Shinewater Skipper: A HIPPIE! :DDDDDDD Jakie: ugh really guys now! oh and for reference Shinewater is ml99.8's inner hippie who Bob fights with.  
>Fey: Don't worry, I have my inner hippies, too.<br>Rico: (tackles Fey to ground.) Fey: NO, Rico! Don't hurt me, I'm a girl!  
>Bob: DIE HIPPIE!<br>Shinewater: MAKE PEACE NOT WAR!  
>Skipper: NO, THAT HURTS MY EARS!<br>Jakie: wait a sec if thats Shinewater where are the...?  
>Marlene: What do you mean?<br>Shinewater flies out of the caves with her black and red bat wings Bob: dumb hippie Skipper: o.O ml99.8 literally crashes in the room then calls her boss ml99.8: WHATEVER THAT WAS IT DIDN'T WORK!  
>phone voice: oh it worked it just takes a little time Fey: Uh, you know this is a little scary... -.-<br>ml99.8: WHAT DID THAT THING DO ANYWAYS Bob: YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK WHAT IT DOES phone voice: watch 99.8 for me let me know if something happens Karenkook:  
>Gonna show Bad Horse It's a brand new day.<br>And Penny will see the evil in me Not a joke, not a dork, not a failure ml99.8: great I bet he didn't even know what it does ugh I'd tell Skipper who he is but then I would get in trouble.  
>Bob: who was it again?<br>ml99.8: not telling Jakie: you know you would tell us anything else ml99.8: really Karenkook: (still singing.) And she may cry but her tears will dry When I hand her the keys to a shiny new Australia.  
>It's a brand new day yeah The sun is high all the angels sing because you're gonna die go ahead and laugh Bob: what was your fear in grade five ml99.8: the toilet Bob: SEE *Zim and Dib...AGAIN*<br>Zim-I TOLD YOU I AM zIM!  
>Erik-Ok, THAT'S IT! *Grab Punjab and rope those two necks together* If you don't leave, I SHALL break both of your necks. *In a low mysterious, girl swoon, dangerous voice.*<br>Zim and Dib-Yes...sir...  
>Erik-*Relices them and grab there necks* Next time...you wont be so lucky. *Lets go*<br>Zim and Dib-*RUN*  
>ml99.8: (still talking to Bob.) nope the only way your getting a answer is torture uh oh ml99.8 runs away Skipper: Why does she keep doing that? Coming and going the whole time?<br>Bob: heh heh heh that gives me an idea REVIEWERS SEND TORTUREOUS THINGS FOR ML99.8 SO WE CAN FIND OUT WHO HER BOSS IS Fey: Uh, wait... wait, just a moment. Sorry, evil chicken, but one, I'm the host here, so shut up. And second, so whoever wants can send torture ideas for ml99.8, so we can find out who her boss is.  
>Bob: Thanks, Fey. :)<br>Fey: But, Bob, you know the whole thing is a little ironic. Because I'm starting to get to know the reviewers here, so they might or they might just not review about it. I mean, look at what happened to Marlene's questions, the no-boys-allowed-rule, and the Truth and Dares... not saying anything, but you know, just don't expect too much.  
>Skipper: Except from me. You will never know what tortures we three can think of. (Rico and Kowalski grin evily.)<br>Private: What about me?  
>Skipper: You're too cute and naive for that... (shrugs.)<br>Fey: (hugs Private.)  
>Karenkook: Yeah I'm a funny guy Tell everyone goodbye It's a brand new day.<br>Rose: It's finally over.  
>Marlene: (wakes up.) Wh-what?<br>Karenkook: And that was "Brand New Day" by Dr. Horrible. Now I've a got headache. *Starts to swoon*  
>Rose: Lea, arms out, now.<br>Lea: *holds arms out*  
>Karenkook: *passes out in her arms*<br>Kowalski: Wow... and she slept 8 hours. How much does she normally require sleep?  
>Rose: Well, I wish we could stay, but we need to take care of her. Laters. Marlene: Bye... :) I guess... Co-Fey...Did you just blush slightly? Erik-What are you two talking about?<br>Co-Oh, nothing. *To Fey* I'll keep this between you and me for now.  
>Fey: *rolls eyes* Go fetch the TACO, Co. *throws taco. ^^ *<br>Co: Yay! (comes back with Taco.) Private-I dare you to sing the WAFFLE SONG!  
>Private: Uh, ok. (starts singing.) WAffLES! Oh, WaFFleS!<br>Co: That's not how it goes.  
>Private: I don't know the waffle song... :(<br>Fey: (hugs him.) It's alright. Only weird people... I mean, few people know that song.  
>Wp: (comes in, very loudly.) Hey there y'all.. Miss me?<br>Alex- I'm guessing NO! Fey: Hey, Wp! Thought you weren't coming this time.  
>Wp- why so mean alex? Alex- I don't wanna talk about it...<br>Kowalski: Ahhh, the hiddens sorrows of the own heart...  
>Wp- k?<br>Alex- anyways I think you should continue the truth or dare, idk, cause I'm feeling really evil today :-)  
>Fey: Uhm, ok, you can join Co. :)<br>wp- basically she feels very evil EVERYday! Skipper: I noticed.  
>Alex- true -_-<br>Rico: Yay, lemme start!  
>Wp- well anyways I was thinking that maybe you can add dr. Blowhole in! Just to tick skipper off and cause he's fun!<br>Fey: But Blowhole ticks me off, too. :(  
>Blowhole- *appears* i am not fun!<br>Skipper: BLOWHOLE!  
>Alex- yea you are blowy!<br>Blowhole- and stop calling me blowy! Marlene: -.- What the heck is he doing in my habitat?  
>Blowhole: Being funny. -.-<br>Alex- never! ^_^ Blowhole- wait a sec, why am I here?  
>Alex- I'll let fey fill you out on this one!<br>Fey: o.O Welcome to Marlene's Q A show, where no boys are allowed.  
>Wp- btw if you don't like him, you can always make him disappear! Skipper: No, only Karenkook can do that.<br>Mort: She has MAGIC powers!  
>Julien: How many times do I have to tell you, Mort, only de KING has de power?<br>Blowhole: You here?  
>Julien: Oh, Blowy! My old buddy!<br>Blowhole: *facepalms*  
>Bob- *opens mouth*<br>Wp- what did I tell you about coming here! *real angry face*  
>bob- *closes mouth and walks away dejectively*<br>Fey: Conquer the guys one by one! ^^ Alex- yeah, keep on walking! Nobody likes you...  
>Wp- well Bobbet likes him...<br>Alex- yeah so one person likes him Wp- at least he is not king julien...  
>Julien- I HEARD THAT!<br>Mort: I heard it, too. (unnaturally happy)  
>Wp- you were supposed to! Alex- anyways question for Marlene: 1) after all this craziness, would you like to continue this game or would you rather let everyone leave you alone? Marlene: Actually-<br>Wp- well the answer is pretty obvious, I mean what would you chose? Marlene: I would choose-  
>Alex- me is a toally different case...<br>Marlene: But I think that-  
>Wp- yea right! Anyways 2) What will you do if you were forced to marry King Julien?<br>Marlene: I would defnitely-  
>Alex- probably choke herself to death... That's what I would do...<br>Marlene: ALEX! WP! Let me talk! First of all, I don't know about the Q A show, I'm enjoying actually getting to know you guys. And, secondly, that would never happen, cuz why should I choke myself, when I can just divorce him?  
>Fey: Good point. :)<br>Skipper: I WOULD RESCUE YOU!  
>Marlene: I don't need rescuing.<br>Skipper: (pouts)  
>Marlene: (goes over to kiss him... on the beak. 3)<br>Wp- 3) who is more adorable mort or private? (a question that is bothering all of us -_-)  
>Marlene: Uh, Mort.<br>Fey: WHAT? (runs over to hug Private.)  
>Private: I don't wanna be cute anyway.<br>Fey: Shut up, Private. You're cuter anytime than spoiled Mort.  
>Kowalski: Hey, what about me?<br>Fey: You have Co to keep you warm... -.- (very sarcastic.)  
>Marlene: Guys... next question, please.<br>alex- andddddsd... 4) What is your fav fruit?  
>Marlene: Uh, actually I don't really like fruit.<br>Kowalski: Yes, that's true, otters are carnivores, and their diet mostly consists of shellfish, little crabs, and-  
>Wp- mine is tomato...<br>Alex- NOBODY ASKED YOU!  
>wp- geez grumpy much?<br>Alex- yep!  
>Fey: So, anything more questions?<br>Wp: Not this time.  
>Fey: Then can we end this show?<br>Erik-*Smirks evilly* Wait, one more dare. Kowalsk-I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Co.  
>Co and Fey: Wha...?<br>Kowalski: Skipper?  
>Skipper: -.- Dares are dares.<br>Kowalski: o.O Erik-*Pushes Co and Kowalski in*  
>Fey: (tackles Erik to ground.) Are you stupid?<br>Erik: Uh, no?  
>Fey: You are going out. All of you! Every male is going out!<br>(All the males start grumbling and go out.)  
>Fey: Julien, that includes you, too. Julien: Ok. (goes out.)<br>Co-*Come out after seven minutes* Darn you. Hello?  
>Fey: What did you do?<br>Kowalski: (comes out after Co.) Talk mainly, and... some other stuff.  
>Co: But I will leave you two alone now. Bye, guys. Karenkook: (leaving too) Gotta go, too. See ya!<br>Hp: Me, too, bye!  
>ml99.8: Sadly... me, too. Gotta check that they're not roasting my evil chicken yet. (shrugs and waves.)<p>Uff, finally the room is empty.<br>Marlene: Well, that was a little... Fey: Like everytime. :)  
>Kowalski: Uh, where are the rest of the guys?<br>Fey: Kowalski, I hate you. GO OUT!  
>Kowalski: What did I do?<br>Fey: Nothing. That's my point.  
>Kowlski: -.- Girls.<br>Fey: Ok, that is soooooooo wrong to do in a girls' room. So, please, leave now?  
>Marlene: Let's go, Kowalski.<br>Kowalski: Gna, gna, gna. (shoves slip of paper into Fey's hand.) Ok, bye. (leaves.)  
>Marlene: Let's make some shakes or something.<br>Fey: Haha, sure, you do a shellfish shake... ^^ Marlene: No, really, Fey, let's do something together again.  
>Fey: Like build a real camera into the Penguin's headquarters?<br>Marlene: Sounds dangerous...  
>Fey: ...but fun. :) Marlene: Let's do it...<br>Fey: ... tomorrow?  
>Marlene: Works. :D Good night, Fey. (goes to bed.)<br>Fey: Good night. (glances at her own bunk bed at the opposite side of the room, then goes to the entrance of the cave and sits down.) Hmmmm.

Fey opens her paw slowly. She was pretty dissapointed at Kowalski that day, but still, she wanted to know what the penguin had shoved into her paw. If it was just another joke... or something.  
>The red panda squints at the little drawings. First there was a stick figure that had a tail like Julien or hers. One with loads of rings on it. The next picture was of a big tree in a park. And then the last picture showed a stick figure with a big brain on his head and the stick figure with the tail again next to the tree.<br>"Hmmm," said Fey again. The note obviously wanted her to come to a tree in the park. She knew which tree Kowalski meant, they had often been there with the other penguins. But alone? And at night? Fey sighed. She scrambled back into the cave again.

Fey: Marlene? Marlene: What? I was sleeping.  
>Fey: Kowalski gave me this note, which says that I should meet him or something. Should I go?<br>Marlene: Go where?  
>Fey: Ok, thanks. Good night. Marlene: You're welcome. (turns over to side and starts snoring.)<br>Fey: This might be the chance to do things right again.

Yeah, and soooooooo, review and read. Fey: Wait, what happens to me?  
>Fey: (back to herself) ARE YOU STUPID? YOUR'E ME, HOW CAN YOU TALK TO MYSELF?<br>Fey: Uh, because I'm in your twisted, confused mind... what was I trying to say again?  
>Fey: I don't know. :( You're weird.<br>Fey: You, too.  
>Fey: I wonder, are you a voice in my head?<br>Fey: No, you know what you need to wonder? Which of me is really you?  
>Fey: I get what you mean.<br>Fey: Of course, you do, you're me.  
>Fey: Shut up, already! I'm not so much into that stuff.<br>Fey: You're stuck with me, hah!  
>Fey: Fey, dear, just stop, ok?<br>Fey: Ok... but what about Kowalski and me?  
>Fey: I don't know. You're talking too much for me to concentrate.<br>Fey: Oh, sorry... uh, quick question. Is that really the end of the chapter?  
>Fey: If you shut up, sure, yes, why not?<br>Fey: Ok, then I'll shut up.  
>Fey: Works for me.<br>Fey: Yeah, it also works for me, too. Fey: Figures. -.- 


	8. Chapter 8

Fey: (walks in with Kowalski, holding hands.) Marlene: Looky here.  
>Fey: What?<br>Marlene: So you did go out yesterday night?  
>Fey: Uh, you heard that?<br>Marlene: Yeah... also the two-sided conversation last night. -.-  
>Fey: Yeah, uhmmmm, welcome to Marlene's Q A show... :D Kowalski: That was bad.<br>Fey: Shut up.  
>Marlene: (to herself.) Well, they defnitely don't behave like a couple.<br>ml99.8: HELLOO PEOPLES Skipper: Hello, person! (cheerful.)  
>Bob: so far the ray has no effect, is that good or bad?<br>Jakie: you know I still want to know who that boss is...  
>Skipper: Me, too.<br>ml99.8: TOO BAD!  
>Bob: you know that we will get it out of you Kowalski: (snickers.) ml99.8: I'd like to see you try Kowalski: CAN I, SKIPPER? OH, CAN I?<br>Skipper: Do what?  
>Kowalski: You know, use the medieval torture machine on her.<br>Skipper: NO.  
>Bob: I know your worst enemies though its...<br>ml99.8: MEMORY ER-  
>the memory eraser is gone Wp- hellooooooo! Fey: Hi, Wp! ;D Alex- *sitting, playing chess with Bob*<br>Skipper: I'm next to play with the winner. Wp- GASP! Bob? Alex, you traitor!  
>Alex- hey he makes good cheese! Marlene: Uh...<br>Wp- good point Alex- cheese for everyone! *throws cheese*  
>Fey: CHEEESE!<br>Marlene: Cheese?  
>Skipper: Cheese... Kowalski, analysis.<br>Wp- they seem happy to me ^_^ who doesnt like cheese? Alex- losers...  
>Julien- I DONT LIKE CHEESE!<br>Everyone: -.-  
>Alex- I rest my case.<br>Jakie: continue Bob Bob: it's Jaden from last year, because he was mean to you and last time you guys talked he said he wanted to shoot your face! well there's also...

ml99.8 kicks Bob out of the habitat Everyone looks at ml99.8.  
>ml99.8: heh heh heh... oh... boy Skipper: Jaden, huh?<br>Jakie: HAH now everyone knows your worst enemy Marlene: Was he cute?  
>Skipper: Marlene, what are you trying to say? I'm not cute enough for you?<br>Marlene: Maybe. (sees Skipper's face.) Skippy, I'm just kidding!  
>ml99.8: but no one knows who I work worked for!  
>Jakie: oh we will find out Kowalski: SKiiiiper?<br>Skipper: No, Kowalski, you still don't have permission to use ancient medieval torture methods.  
>ml99.8: your becoming quite devious Jakie... Julien: She always has been. ^^<p>

Fey: Ok, HEADS UP, everyone. I'm going to make an announcement, and this is IMPORTANT, so read the small print, Co... where is she anyway? Don't matter, but the few of us, that means, Marlene, Me, and Skipper, talked it over and came to an agreement.  
>We're ending Marlene's Q A show. So, here's my announcement and the speech I'm supposed to give.<br>(takes out paper.)  
>Dear Karenkook and ml99.8, dear Wp and Co.<br>Thank you for reviewing and... what the heck? Who wrote this? I can't read the handwriting at all.  
>Skipper: I did.<br>Fey: You have a horrible handwriting. Anyway, bla bla bla, we're going to have one more chapter after this: the last one. We'll have some sort of party or something special, alright? :) Uh, by the way, I'm going to (whispers) do a Truth and Dare or something similar to that, and there might be a Marlene's Q A show in the future... Marlene: WHAT? I heard that!  
>Fey: ANYWAYS, lets get on with the show. (looks at Kathy.) Uh, who are you?<br>Kathy-Hi, I'm Kathy. I am one of Co's musses. Where is she anyway?  
>Co-*Come's back with a bat*<br>Marlene: Hey, where did all the guys go?  
>Kathy-*Looks out and see all they boy's plus Erik knocked out* Ow.<br>Fey: :D Co-It IS a girl show, i decided to be that way for the day. ^_^ *Put the boys in HQ.* Now, a little camera action. *Grab the cameras and sound thing.*  
>Kathy-Co...You are evil today are you?<br>Co-Well all the girls are going to have some fun today. *Smirks*

In the Penguins's Headquarters...

Erik-*Wakes up in HQ.* Uggg...Uh...HQ...?  
>Voice from the loudspeaker-HEY-O!<br>All they boys-CRAZYONE256!  
>Voice from loudspeaker-YES?<br>Erik-CRAZYONE256 MAY OPEN THE DOOR NOW!  
>Skipper: May?<br>Erik-Yea,may. NOW CO!  
>Voice from loudspeaker- Uh...No. Erik-WHY YOU...Hey...where are Kowalski and Gir?<p>

*In Marlene's cave*

Co-I only brought him because we need to talk and i brought Gir because he will only really listen to me.  
>Gir-WAFFLES!<br>Co-YES WAFFLES! Ok now Gir, will you please play with Bighead? He have Tacos.  
>Gir-TACOS! *Goes after Big head,Or Dib*<br>Fey: *rolls eyes.*  
>Co-Ok, Fey, by the way in the closet, we just talked and listen to my Ipod. It's the only thing that keeps me sane beside my musses.<br>Kowalski: (nods quickly.)  
>Kathy-Trust me, it does.<p>

*With Erik and Everyone else*

Skipper: Ok, using Julien as a battering ram is not going to work. His brain is too soft. And we need the door so no dynamite...so put that back Rico.  
>Erik: Hey, I was going to say that! ;)<br>Voice on Loudspeaker-Give up yet, or are you ready for more?  
>All they boys minus Kowalski-What?<br>*The whole place goes into duty mode*  
>Erik-DARN YOU CO!<br>Co-Mwhahahahaha.

Back in Marlene's cave.  
>All the girls are rolling on the floor and have tears in their eyes, because they laughed so hard.<br>Kowalski is watching, very timid to be the only boy.

Fey: (giggles.) Omyword, Co, that was hilarious. But I think we have some more stuff, so we need the guys back.  
>Kowalski: And I'm feeling lonely.<br>Gir: I'M A BOY!  
>Kowalski: You're like Mort. And you're an alien, so... wait... hmmmmm, allow me to do some tests on you. Fey: But, guys, we really need to get the boys back. So, please, Co?<br>Marlene: Skipper. :(  
>Fey: OH, yeah, that. Better hurry, before she faints or something.<br>Marlene: Skippy. :'(  
>Co: On it!<br>All guys except Kowalski: Finally! (storm in.)  
>Erik: (tackles Co to the ground.) NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN!<br>Co: Lol.  
>Wp- I feel in a happy mood now that the boys are back... so I want to destroy it for the rest of you so I'll be the only one happy ^_^ Alex- so typical of you...<br>Wp- ikh! DAREEEEEEEEEEE TIMEEEEEEEEEEEE! Fey: Wait, what?  
>Marlene: Let her, Fey. I mean, this is the second last chapter.<br>Fey: OH, I see now. Because your show is ending, everyone will be allowed to whatever he or she wants.  
>Marlene: Basically, yes.<br>Fey: I'm in! :DDD Alex- Oooooo can I dare Skippy?  
>Wp- skippy?<br>Alex- yeah that is my annoying nickname for him... I made one for everybody! Wp- do I wanna know what they are?  
>Alex- nope!<br>Fey: WE DO! What's mine? What's mine? What's mine?  
>Kowalski: And mine?<br>Fey: Walnut. -.-  
>Kowalski: Well, yours is... uh... uh... Ey. Ha!<br>Fey: You can't make a nickname out of my name, because it is already a nickname. Ha. Ha. ^^ Kowalski: Dammit.  
>Wp- Anywhoooooo! Skipper-<br>Alex- I wanna do Skipper!  
>Wp- ok then?<br>Skipper: This doesn't sound so good.  
>Alex- Skipper, you say a dare is a dare right? Well if you so good with the concept, go kiss Fey! XD Skipper and Fey: o.O No, no, no.<br>Wp- wow evil much?  
>Alex- yep! Skipper: That's not right, soldier.<br>Fey: Uhm, defnitely not.  
>Marlene: It's a dare. ^^ Fey: I don't care.<br>Alex: So, Skipper, giving up?  
>Skipper: No! (grabs Fey and tries to kiss her.)<br>Fey: WAIT! No... (everyone looks at her.) Uh, well, you see, I've never been kissed. And I don't want Skipper to be the first one.  
>Skipper: Yeah... wow. Ok. (gives her a kiss on the cheek.) There you go.<br>Fey: Awwww, thanks. ^^ Wp- One day he will get back at you, you know...  
>Alex- I'd like to see him try. *smirk*<br>Skipper: Just wait, soldier. Just wait.  
>Wp- okkkkkk Rico- I dare you to sing the Star Spangled Banner (even if it hands up as a bunch of murmurs) while riding a tricycle! Alex- wow... good luck with that rico! Rico: (gets on tricycle and starts singing the Star Spangled Banner in his opera voice.)<br>Everyone: Woooaaooow!  
>Rico: Thank u, thank u. :)<br>Wp- Julien- hmmmm I gotta admit I dont hate you as much as I make it seem... you're sorta, kinda, a little bit... cool... so go and kiss Mort's feet! Although Mort feet deserve sooo much better than you -_- .  
>Julien: Of course, I'm cool, wait, what?<br>Mort: WOOOOWWWW!  
>Skipper: (grabs Julien's head and forces him on his knees.) Go kiss the monkey's feet, Ringtail.<br>Julien: Never!  
>Skipper: (forces Julien's lips to meet with Mort's feet.)<br>Mort: Yay! My feet have been kissed!  
>Julien: (in sort of coma.) ...<br>Skipper: (shrugs.)  
>Alex- hahaha so true! Marlene- so you dont like fruit... hmmmm, so I dare you to eat one kg of fruit!<br>Kowalski: (to Marlene) Try Tutti Frutti. That's Fruit of the Ocean, or rather, shellfish.  
>Alex: Doesn't count. -.-<br>Marlene: Gna, gna, gna. (goes off to bite into a banana.)  
>Wp- yeah and last but not least, Private- eat peanut butter winkies... (sorry I caved, he is just so cute :) )<br>Private: Yippeee! (gulps down Peanut Butter Winkie after Peanut Butter Winkie after Peanut Butter Winkie.)  
>Fey: This should account for a major hyper attack... (grabs a Peanut Butter Winkie and eats it.)<br>Alex- you forgot Kowalski! Fey: (steals another Peanut Butter Winkie.)  
>Wp- I dont know what to give him... so I'll let him be ^_^ Kowalski: I'm relieved.<br>Fey: (eats more Peanut Butter Winkies.)  
>Alex- I wanna be in a dare!<br>Wp- do you want me to dare you to kiss Skipper?  
>Alex- I'll be quiet... Marlene: Awww, that makes me kinda sad that the next chapter will be the last one... thanks for coming, guys. Next time, we'll have a big blast together.<br>Private: I have a... SUGAR RUSH!  
>Fey: ME, TOO!<br>Private: YAY!  
>Fey: DOUBLE YAY!<br>Private and Fey: (start the kind of snake line, where you hold on to the person in front of you and you start dancing and walking around in the room.)  
>Julien: HahahaHA! Let de Partie begin, baby! (joins.)<br>Mort: Yay! I like Partys! (joins.)  
>Fey: I WANT MUSIC! (the line starts going out of Marlene's cave. When they are finally out...)<br>Marlene: Uh... maybe I should be thankful that this is ending. :)  
>Fey: (into the night.) READ AND REVIEW! Skipper: The last chapter! :D <p>


	9. Chapter 9

*Three animals are standing outside a cave. One is a red panda, the second one is a penguin with a flat head, and the third one is a tall lemur. They are shivering in the frosty night."

Fey: Welcome to Marlene's Q A show... the last episode for this season. And even though no boys are normally allowed, today we will make an exception. I-  
>Skipper: Shut that pie trap, Fey, and start the-<br>Julien: PARTY!  
>*The three animals run into the cave, which is lighted, decorated, and music is on! *<br>Marlene: (standing at a type of DJ platform) And noooooooooooow for the song!  
>Karenkook: Tik Tok by Ke$ha!<br>Rico: Yeah!  
>Karenkook: Umbrella by Rihanna?<br>Rico: Yeah!  
>Karenkook: Uh... Baby by Justin Bieber?<br>Rico: Yeah!  
>Kowalski: o.O Rico: What?<br>Marlene: On goes Tik Tok!  
>Skipper: Old song...<br>Karenkook: Whatever! Old songs are great, too...  
>*At another corner of the room*<br>Julien: Hello... (grins.)  
>Evulness: Uh... hi.<br>Private: Hi, I'm Private... :D What's your name?  
>Julien: I SAW HER FIRST!<br>Evulness: (to Private) I'm Evulness...  
>Fey: Heeeyyy... :D Can we call you Eva?<br>Evulness: Sure. :D Julien: I SAW HER FIRST! Fey: -.- She's a girl. It's not like I wanna date her or anything. That'd be sick.  
>Julien: Why?<br>Fey: Cuz I'm a girl, too, duh...  
>Julien: Uh, what?<br>Fey: I'm a girl?  
>Julien: What? I thought you were a boy!<br>Fey: WHAT?  
>Julien: WHAT?<br>Fey: HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT I WAS A GUY THE WHOLE TIME?  
>Julien: DON'T SCREAM AT ME! Fey: -.- I'm outta here. *Going back to the DJ thing...*<br>Skipper: (leaning against the DJ thing.) You know, Marlene. What you're doing isn't really DJ stuff, you're just putting music in.  
>Marlene: (watching Karenkook and Rico dancing together and Kowalski asking Hp to dance with him.) So you think you can do it better?<br>Skipper: Of course. DJ stuff is guy stuff.  
>Marlene: Excuse me?<br>Skipper: Just wait... (steps besides her and puts in new song.)  
>Julien: HEY, why did the music stop?<br>Skipper: Techincial Diffuculties (looks at DJ thing) KOWALSKI! HELP, here!  
>Rico: Ok, ok...<br>ml99.8 walks in on fire ml99.8: WHAAT NO MORE Q&A SHOW! I love this thing!  
>Marlene: :(<br>Bob: don't worry about the fire its a glitch from the exparemental ray ml99.8: oh yeah I forgot about that...  
>Skipper: (crossed his flipper above his chest, watching Kowalski under the Dj thing... sorry for not knowing the technical term... ^^) What the heck is with that boss of yours, anyway?<br>ml99.8 picks up phone and dials as Bob dumps water on her putting out the fire ml99.8(on phone): I QUIT!  
>Everyone: *quiet...* o.O Phone Voice: you know its not that easy ml99.8: THEN GET DOWN HERE AND WE WILL DEAL WITH THIS!<br>Phone Voice: alright I will be there Skipper: Aha...  
>ml99.8 hangs up phone Bob: so who's coming?<br>ml99.8: Hans the Puffin, Skipper have fun beating the shitake mushrooms out of him. well I guess I'm free now because you guys wanted some music in here...  
>Skipper: It's like the christmas present without Christmas... :D Jakie: oh no Kowalski: (from underneath the DJ thing) Technical glitch has been fixed.<br>Skipper: (jumps on to the platfrom next to Marlene.) Now us males will show you girls what real DJing is for all the time and beyond that! MUHAWHAWHAW!  
>Marlene: -.- Great grammar, by the way...<p>

All the lights are out. Then, suddenly, a light beam falls on the DJ thing, with Skipper and Marlene standing behind it. Skipper smiles evilly at Marlene and presses the play button...

Check that out, what they playin', That's my song, that's my song.  
>Where my drinks? I've been waiting much too long, much too long And this girl in my lap, passing out, she's a blonde The last thing on my mind is goin' home...<p>

(Lights on the dance floor. Julien is dancing like crazy, but he's the only one on the floor. Skipper joins him in dancing...)

From the window (From the window)  
>To the wall (To the wall)<br>This club is jumpin' (This club is jumpin')  
>Til tomorrow (Til tomorrow)<br>Is it daylight? (Is it daylight?)  
>Or is it night time? (Night time)<br>1 o'clock, 2 o'clock, 3 o'clock, 4 We gon' tear the club up

(Everyone starts dancing! ^^)

Day-o, me say day-o, Daylight come and we don't wanna go home.

(Skipper grabs Marlene and starts dancing.)

Yeah so, we losin' control, Turn the lights low 'cause we about to get blown.

(Crazy lights! :DDDDDDDDDDDD)

Let the club shut down, We won't go, oh, oh, oh! Burn it down, To the floor, oh, oh, oh! Day-o, me say day-o, Daylight come and we don't wanna go home.

Marlene: Ha... now let me show you what girls can do... (takes over) Lights out!

Lights out.

(One light on Marlene at DJ thing.)  
>On the first page of our story The future seemed so bright Then this thing turned out so evil I don't know why I'm still surprised<p>

(Smooth Light on Dance floor, couples. Fey joins Marlene on DJ thing.)

Even angels have their wicked schemes And you take that to new extremes But you'll always be my hero Even though you've lost your mind

(Spots spinning around in colors. Fey and Marlene starts dancing on the DJ thing, like whatever... ^^)

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie

(Single Light on Marlene again.)

Ohhh, I love the way you lie

Everyone: *cheers*  
>Skipper: It's a tie.<br>Marlene: Done. (kisses him on cheek.) ^^

Co: CAN WE PLAY A GAME NOW?  
>Erik: Yeah... secretly she's still 3 years old.<br>Co: AM NOT!  
>Erik: Are too... ^^ Co: Well, if I'm three, then you're 88 years old.<br>Erik: o.O Co: What game can we play?  
>Wp: Oh, we could play Mafia?<br>Karenkook: Uh... I dunno, because some people take that waaaaaaaaay to serious... (points at the Penguins and Julien.)  
>Co: Omg, girl huddle!<br>(Girls put heads together.)  
>Eva: (giggles) I think we should do it.<br>Wp: Whoa, who are you?  
>Fey: Oh, she's new. She was going to review but was too late, so she's just at this last chapter. :)<br>ml99.8: Yeah, ok. So what are we huddling together for? This wayyyyy too private space.  
>Eva: Well, we wanted to decide if we should play Mafia...<br>Co: PLEASE? THAT'D BE SOOOOOO FUN!  
>Karenkook: It won't work with the penguins, though.<br>Wp: I'm for trying it.  
>Eva: Me, too.<br>Fey: Ok... :/  
>ml99.8: As long as we don't have to "huddle" again, sure...<br>Rico: BOOOO!  
>Karenkook: Aaahhh!... oh, wait it's just Rico... :P Lea: So, what were you guys talking about? (hanging out with Marlene.)<br>Karenkook: Uh... well, who wants to play MAFIA?  
>Skipper: (suspicious) How does that go?<br>Co: Well, first we all go to sleep, then someone dies, then someone else dies, and then we all go to sleep again.  
>Private: That sounds scary...<br>Fey: Let's try it!  
>Rose: So, what do we do?<br>Wp: Sit in a circle, alright?  
>Karenkook: Who's the narrator?<br>Girls: ...  
>Karenkook: OOOOHHH, CAN I? CAN I? PLEAAAAASE?<br>Girls: Sure...  
>Karenkook: OK, so... we've all booked a vaction at the hotel "Thingammabob." Everyone was really tired, so everyone went to sleep. *claps hands twice and the lights go out.* Everyone closes eyes, please. (starts going around the circle.) One tap is Mafia, two is Mafia 2, three is Doctor. (taps people.)<br>Private: (eyes closed.) Oh, yay, I got tapped!  
>Karenkook: You're not supposed to say anything.<br>Private: Oh.  
>Karenkook: So you're not tapped anymore, alright?<br>Kowalski: Why wasn't I tapped?  
>Karenkook: Please! SHUT IT! You're not supposed to say anything.<br>Kowalski: Oh...  
>Karenkook: Then, in the middle of the night, two evil hearts joined, destined to murder innocent people, when they hear the whisper: Mafia, awake.<br>Mafia 1 awakes. She points at a penguin.  
>Karenkook: (whispers) Mafia 2... wake up?<br>Mafia 2: (sleeping and snores.)  
>Karenkook: *facepalms* You're not supposed to really go to sleep, wake up!<br>Mafia 2: (wakes up and points at a lemur.)  
>Karenkook: You have to choose the same person.<br>Mafia 1: (points at penguin.)  
>Mafia 2: (points at Lemur, threathingly)<br>Mafia 1: (points at penguin, shakes head.)  
>Mafia 2: (spits out a gun and points it at Lemur.)<br>Karenkook: NOOOOOOO, don't do that!  
>Mafia 2: (shrugs and swallows gun, then nods at penguin.)<br>Karenkook: Ok, so Mafia, go to sleep...  
>Mafia 1 and 2: (put head down.)<br>Karenkook: But through all the evil, one good soul was out there, waiting for his or her time. Doctor, wake up.  
>Doctor: (shrugs at Karenkook)<br>Karenkook: Choose somebody.  
>Doctor: (points at... himself.)<br>Karenkook: -.- Ok... so everyone wakes up, now. (claps twice and lights come on again.)  
>Everyone: (puts head up.)<br>Penguins: (look suspicously at each other.)  
>Julien: (chews his ultimate punchy gum and looks superior)<br>Karenkook: So, that night, a terrible thing happened. Whilst everyone was asleep, a mosquito, infected with the deadliest of sicknesses, bit Skipper who died in his sleep.  
>Skipper: Curse you, Blowhole!<br>Karenkook: Uh, Mafia "killed" you, not Blowhole.  
>Skipper: So, that day had finally come. Karenkook: Uhmmm, anyways... the hotel decided to hold a meeting. They knew that one of their own had killed Skipper. So the one who has the most "mafia" votes, dies. Who do you think is Mafia.<br>Marlene: Skipper!  
>Karenkook: He wouldn't kill himself, would he?<br>Kowalski: Well, that would be called suicide.  
>Karenkook: Yeah, but no suicide in this game, alright?<br>Kowalski: Ok. I vote Julien!  
>Julien: (still chewing gum.) No, stupid penguin. The mafia are being the crazy penguin who spits out everything, and the mafia other one is being the Eva, who is the girlfriend of me.<br>Eva: AMNOT!  
>Julien: *winks at her*<br>Eva: -.-  
>Julien: And the doctor is being the me, who is the handsome king of the booties.<br>Fey: Yeah, well, handsome king, you just ruined the game by telling us who the Mafia is.  
>Co: Wait, if you knew who we were going to kill (glances at Skipper, who has crossed his arms), why didn't you resuce him?<br>Julien: Because I don't care if Skippy the penguin dies. What if the mosquito comes to me the next time? Nobuddy cares about me! :'(  
>Karenkook: *facepalms.* And that is obviously the end of our game.<br>Rico: Food?  
>Marlene: Sure, why not? Let's eat, guys!<br>Rico: FOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD! (runs over to the table and starts gulping down fish.)  
>Everyone goes over and takes stuff on to plates, then sits down somewhere and talk.<br>Wp: (going over to the table with food.) Hmmm, what do we have here? OH, the LAST plate!  
>Fey: (grabs it at the same time as Wp does.) What?<br>Wp: (not letting good.) Why does this seem familiar?  
>Fey: (eyes narrow to slits.) You know this means...<br>Wp: War. *holds burrito threathengly* Things are going to get messy.  
>Fey: *gets out bamboo stick* I will defend myself. And the plate.<br>Wp: Bamboo shall never conquer BURRITOS! *starts charging with the burrito*  
>Fey: *red panda in her: sticks out tongue* True... *puts bamboo stick away* but burritos are useless against CHOCOLATE! *starts eating the chocolate.*<br>Wp: Why are you eating the chocolate instead of fighting with it?  
>Fey: Cuz chocolate is too good to be wasted.<br>Wp: Burritos are better than chocolate! *GASP* I don't know what I'm saying anymore... o_o Fey: Yeah... o.O I think you're going crazy... chocolate is the best... :) How could you say such a terrible thing like that... no, no... wait, I have the solution... chocolate-filled burritos! :DDDD ^^ Wp: That's even better than fried Bob on a stick! :P :O Bob: What?  
>Fey: I'm a genius, right?<br>Wp: We could do this cookbook and everything... ^^ Fey: But add garlic to the chocolate-filled burrito... ^^ Wp: Yay! (goes off with Fey, plate is forgotten.)  
>ml99.8: (sitting with Skipper, Bob, Karenkook and Rico.. uh, and Jakie, too... and Marlene... ;D and EVA) All good guys sing Cartoon heroes by Aqua,<br>Bob: well I guess I'm not in there ml99.8: oh silly Bob I have more, Julien, Bob, and Blowhole will sing the down parody by the midnight beast. Julien and Skipper sing friends for never by the midnight beast (with Jakie backup), and hmmm Jakie will sing...  
>Jakie: uh oh ml99.8: hmmmm you will sing THE HAPPY SONG by Liam Lynch, Marlene and Julien sing Superstar by Toybox and everyone sings Wavin' Flag. okay enough songs Skipper: NEVER! (grabs the memory eraser gun)<br>ml99.8: Where did you get that?  
>Skipper: I stole it. (grins and shoots her with the laser, so that she forgets the last 5 min.)<br>ml99.8: Uh... what was I going to say? And why am I eating? Weren't we playing Mafia?  
>Bob: It's sad, really, it is.<br>Marlene: So, who's for a night swim, after the party?  
>Karenkook: I dunno... maybe.<br>Marlene: Oh, c'mon, it'll be fun.  
>Skipper: Are we all going to fit into your pool?<br>Marlene: Sure...  
>Eva: If everyone elses does it, I'll do it, too.<br>Bob: ME TOO!  
>Eva: Uh... you're unhygenic. ^^ You're a chicken, so no.<br>Karenkook: I'm in!  
>(Going over to Kowalski, Private, Julien, Co, Wp, Erik, and Fey... I think that's all.)<br>Erik: Why are we split into groups?  
>Kowalski: Interesting, isn't it?<br>Wp: (talking to Fey) ...and then the second recipe could be Cheese-mayonnaise, and then...  
>Fey: Ok... but that doesn't sound too bad, I guess. ^^ Co: (to Kowalski) So, it's pretty sad that we won't see each other again...<br>Erik: *snickers, as usual.*  
>Fey: *rolls eyes and nods at Kowalski and Co, grinning*<br>Co: *winks at Fey.*  
>Kowalski: *grins and pulls Co closer to him.*<br>Erik: (mouth falls open and he faints.)  
>Kowalski, Co, and Fey: *highfive each other, grinning.*<br>Fey: Mission completed. xD Immatureness gotten rid off.  
>Private and Wp: o.O Erik: (wakes up.) Uh... wha... what?<br>Co: haHA! Never mind. But you were sooooo owned!  
>Eva: Who's up for some KaraokeDancing?  
>ml99.8: Yeah, I was going to say that... too... hmmm, wonder why?<br>Skipper: (starts whistling and looking away, hiding the memory gun...)  
>Hans comes in ml99.8 re-catches on fire ml99.8: I QUIT PUFFIN NOW DIEEEEE Skipper: HAAAAAANNNNSSSS?<br>ml99.8: Let's get him, Skipper!  
>one puffin powning later Fey: Uh, ok, let's have one last song for half dancing, half karaoke... how about that?<br>Wp: Can we have the song "  
>Marlene: Awwww, not that song.<br>Lea: I think it could be fun... Bob: WHO WILL DANCE WITH ME?  
>Girls: ...<br>Bob: What? Why won't anyone dance with a handsome, evil chicken?  
>Co: For obvious reasons...?<br>Bob: Which?  
>Karenkook: Cuz you're a chicken, duh...<br>Skipper: (kneels in front of Marlene) Marlene, will you dance with me?  
>Marlene: I do... I mean, I will. :D 3 Skipper: (takes Marlene into his arms.)<br>Rico: Lord of da Flamez... (spits out a lighter and holds it to ml99.8 like a flower bouqet... as a good friend) dance?  
>ml99.8: (takes lighter happily.) Of course!<br>Kowalski: (coughs) Uhm... (glances at Co and Fey.)  
>Fey: Go ahead.<br>Kowalski: Uh, will you dance with me, Co?  
>Marlene: WHAT? Fey: Whatever, Marly.<br>Marlene: Seriously, why don't you behave like a couple, anyways, if you are one?  
>Fey: Because... (grins at Kowalski.)<br>Kowalski: Don't be so nosy, Marlene... ;) (takes Co to his side.)  
>Bob: Uh...<br>Wp: BOBETTE!  
>Bob: What?<br>Karenkook: ^^ (poofs up Bobbette)  
>Bob: Oh la la la.<br>Bobette: Wow, you're such a hot evil chicken.  
>Bob: GACK!<br>Bobette: Gacketty Gack...  
>Rico: (throws up.)<br>Fey: Ok, lol, that was... disturbing. Uh, Private: Uh... Eva? Would you like to dance with me?  
>Eva: OK... :D Private: (grins.)<br>Julien: WHAT? BUT SHE WAS MY DANCING PARTNER!  
>Eva: Whatever. -.-<br>Julien: Then, I will choose Karenkook.  
>Karenkook: Uh?<br>Julien: We will bootydance everyone else out of here!  
>Karenkook: No, thank you... I don't like you.<br>Julien: But everyone is liking da King!  
>Karenkook: Not me...<br>Julien: But Wp is ugly-  
>Marlene: JULIEN! Wp is NOT ugly!<br>Julien: -and Fey is being a guy.  
>Fey: Am not!<br>Julien: Really? (looks at Kowalski, who rolls his eyes at him.) I thought that the Kowalski penguin was being gay the whole time...  
>Fey: Booty for brains. (rolls eyes.)<br>Wp: (points at Erik.) WEll, him or Julien...  
>Karenkook: (grabs Julien)<br>Wp: Ok... that was easy.  
>Erik: (coughs.)<br>Wp: Are you sick or something?  
>Erik: Uh, (glances at Co) if it is ok with Co, Wp, will you dance with me?<br>Wp: Uhmmm... yes... (grins excitedly)  
>Co: Put on the music, Marlene!<br>Marlene: Done! Fey: WAIT! I don't have no dancing partner?  
>Skipper: Ok... that's not so good. Kowalski: You could... uh... I would dance... uh... (takes out clipboard and starts drawing on it.)<br>Blowhole, Hans, and Fred: (come in) WE'RE AVAILABLE.  
>Fey: o.O Blowhole: You'll be suprised about how pleasantly I dance.<br>Hans: Pick me! I know how to dance Denmark Volk Dances!  
>Fred: Uh... pick me?<br>Fey: -.- No. I will dance alone.  
>Marlene: But why?<br>Fey: Because guys don't define me. I don't need a dancing partner to have fun. I'm a girl, heck, and I was alright before this show, too. So, I will dance this dance alone. And there's why you have it, too, why I'm ok with Kowalski being with Co. He doesn't define me, either. I'm not somebody's girlfriend, I'm Fey.  
>Marlene: Wow! Skipper, you can dance alone, too.<br>Skipper: Why?  
>Marlene: Just kidding, put the music on, Fey!<p>

Fey: (takes mic, grins)  
>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)<br>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)<br>What goes around comes back around

(Couples start waltzing really close)

There was a time I thought, that you did everything right No lies, no wrong Boy I, must ve been outta my mind

(The guys take girls and spin them around then waltz again.)

So when I think of the time that I almost loved you You showed your ass and I saw the real you

(Girls step away from the guys and kinda dance their own thing.)

Thank God you blew it I thank God I dodged the bullet I m so over you So baby good lookin out

(The couples move together again in harmony.)

I wanted you bad I m so through with it Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had You turned out to be the best thing I never had And I m gon always be the best thing you never had I bet it sucks to be you right now

(Fey kinda dances on her own, through the couples, cuz, you know, she's alone?)  
>I know you want me back It s time to face the facts That I m the one that s got away Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life Thank God I found the good in goodbye<p>

(The couples trade partners... lol, sorry, Co, Kowalski has to dance with me on that one... I'll leave it to your imaginations who skipped that dance or danced with Blowhole.)

(Couples dance very closely and slowly... :)  
>Fey:<br>Goes around, comes back around Goes around, comes back around Bet it sucks to be you right now Goes around, comes back around Bet it sucks to be you right now Goes around, comes back around Bet it sucks to be you right now

The group goes outside, talking. Marlene dives into her pool and Skipper and others follow her.

Fey: So that's what it feels like. The last moments of our friendship. Weird friendship, but friendship.  
>Eva: Short-lived. :)<br>Co: Romantic and fought over...  
>Karenkook: Crazy...<br>Wp: Interesting, I guess... like with the Burritos...  
>ml99.8: I have this feeling like we're going to meet again, sometime.<br>Fey: Probably. ;)  
>ml99.8: I can't believe this is the last chapter I am going to miss you guys...<br>Bob: uh your still on fire ml99.8: oh yeah one second Bob makes out with Bobette...  
>ml99.8 jumps in the pool outside and comes back Marlene: It wasn't excactly always the thing we wanted, I mean, it was supposed to be a questionaire thing and no guys were allowed.<br>Karenkook: I guess things change... but that's good...  
>(Peaceful silence...)<br>ml99.8: now because Marlene didn't say I was awesome...  
>Bob: I thought you forgot about that Jakie: um whats with the Banana?<br>ml99.8: BANANANAH!  
>ml99.8 starts slapping Marlene with the banana Marlene: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!<br>Others: (laugh, watching.)  
>~after a while of chasing and slapping~ Marlene: Owie... :(<br>ml99.8: now that is why I am awesome, well this is the last time I am saying bye on here *sniff* BYE I LOVES YOU GUYZ Rico: (takes out handkerchief and blows his nose in it.)  
>Bob: you guys make me a happy evil chicken Private: We'll miss you... :(<br>Jakie: goodbye, until we meet again.  
>Julien: JAKIE! :'(<br>ml99.8: wait we will meet again!  
>Bob: knowing you probably Skipper: Unfortunately...<br>ml99.8: true so very true... wait who will I work for now? well if you guys want me then I have no boss, TRIPLE AGENT 99.8 OUT Skipper: Goodbye... wait, triple?

Fey: And... that was it... o.O Marlene's legendary Q A show is over... o.O wow, what a feeling! Marlene: Defnitely... just think of how it all started!  
>Fey: I would, but then this chapter would be too long and emotionful... :D Marlene: Well, ok, then, goodbye everyone... until we see each other again!<br>Fey: Btw, just saying, I feel like we've all become friends, even you, Eva, though we haven't really gotten to know you... ^^ Eva: Huh... I can't believe we're ending it like this!  
>Eva: (dumps a huge sack in front of everyone...) HELLO!<br>Bob: whats with the sack?  
>Eva: CANDYYYY!<p>

Candy spills on the ground.

Eva: enjoy! I can't believe this is the last chapter!

Kowalski: CANDY! (burrows head in it... as all the other zoo residents do, too...) ^^ Wp: Lol, you guys behave like animals!

AND... Fey, out! ^^ It's finally over! ^^ Review and Read... I can't believe that this is the last time that Marlene's Q A show will appear on the 1st page, after that it will fade into the other oceans of Fanfics and be forgotten... :/ You guys have really become like friends to me, so... ok, I know... I should finally end the chapter! ^^ 


End file.
